Hard To Make You Smile
by V3Yagami
Summary: Kepahitan yang dialami Sakura waktu kecil membuatnya lupa akan cara berekspresi, berbicara, bahkan tersenyum ditambah lagi, Sakura selalu bersikap elegan, itu membuatnya dibenci oleh teman-temannya disekolah. siapa yang bisa membuat Sakura kembali?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Tahun 1998, terjadi perampokan dan pembunuhan didalam keluarga Haruno, rumah itu dimasuki oleh 5 prampok yang mengambil seluruh harta keluarga Haruno, bahkan mereka membunuh kepala keluarga dan istrinya. Tapi mereka meninggalkan anak kecil berambut pink hidup, jelas saja karena gadis kecil itu sedang bersekolah pada hari dimana orang tuanya telah dibunuh, perampok itu mengambil seluruh uang, perhiasan dan barang-barang berharga disana, sebenarnya Haruno adalah keluarga yang sederhana, tapi cukup dohormati oleh sekitarnya karena memiliki etika yang sangat baik.

**Sakura POV**

"La~la~la~la~la" aku berjalan sambil melompat-lompat menuju rumahku yang sangat hangat, karena aku memiliki ibu yang cantik dan ayah yang hebat dan ditambah lagi, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-6, jadi aku sangat senang menantikan kejutan dari mereka, mereka selalu membuat kejutan untukku setiap tahunnya. Ya, tahun inipun mereka memberikan kejutan yang sangat besar untukku.

'Aku pulaaaaang." Seperti biasa, aku mengucapkan salamku dengan wajah tersenyum terbaikku, dan biasanya ibu akan berlari dari tempat dia berada dan memelukku, tapi kenapa sekarang sepi, dan, barang-barang rumahku berantakan.

"Ayah? Ibu?" panggilku dengan langkah perlahan mencari sosok mereka, aku cukup takut menemukan sesuatu yang menakutkan, seperti, ternyata mereka berkelahi atau sebagainya. Tapi ketika aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu, aku menemukan hal yang lebih menakutkan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku teriak melihat kedua orang tuaku berlumuran darah dengan leher tertancap pisau, dan teriakanku sukses membuat tetangga-tetanggaku menghampiriku dan sukses membuatku terjatuh karena lemas.

"Sakuraa!, Sakura apa kau didalam?" tanya seorang paman yang rumahnya disebelahku,

Ingin sekali rasanya aku berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya, tapi kakiku tidak bisa bergerak, terlalu lemas. "Sakura, aku masuk ya, ada apa?" tanya paman itu.

Ketika aku melihat sosok paman dipintu, aku menangis keras, lututku lemas, tubuhku gemetar, pandanganku terhadap paman itu sangat ngeblur karena air mataku yang penuh, aku melihat paman itu mendekatkiku, dan melihat apa yang kulihat.

"Huaaaa." Teriak paman sambil memeluk dan menutup mataku. "K, kenapa begini, Sakura ikut denganku, aku akan menelepon polisi." Kata paman itu sambil menggendongku kerumahnya, paman itu memberi tahu keluarganya bahwa orang tuaku telah dibunuh. Saat itu semua diurus oleh paman tersebut, dia memang baik, dulu saja dia pernah menolongku sembunyi dari ibu yang sedang marah karena aku tidak menghabiskan paprika ku. Dan entah sejak kapan aku tertidur dikamar istri paman itu, mungkin bisa dibilang lebih tepatnya aku pingsan tidak sadarkan diri karena shock yang terlalu berat.

Saat saat kubuka mataku.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang dengan suara yang lembut. Orang itu adalah istri paman itu, dia memakai pakaian tradisional berwarna hitam.

"Bibi, aku…" aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri dari kemarin, ya tuhan Sakura ku cemas sekali." Kata Bibi itu dengan wajah khawatir, setelah aku mengumpulkan memoriku dan melihat pakaian bibi itu, aku tersadar, ya… pemakaman orang tuaku.

"Sakura, apa kau mau mengganti bajumu?" tanya bibi dengan lembut.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, entah kenapa tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku, pandanganku kosong, bahkan air mata tidak bisa keluar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berdoa, semua sudah menunggu." Ajak bibi memegang tanganku dengan lembut, akupun mengikutinya, aku berjalan bersama bibi ke upacara pemakaman ayah dan ibuku. Aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari semua orang yang mengasihaniku.

"Itu anaknya..masih kecil sekali"

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali."

Ketika sampai didepan foto mereka, aku duduk dan memandangi foto mereka, aku mengmbil fotoku bersama mereka yang berada didekat situ dan memeluknya, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mataku, ingin rasanya aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tapi aku tidak mau mereka tambah mengasihaniku.

**Normal POV.**

Orang-orang yang berada disektiar Sakura terus berbisik mengasihani Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura muak. Dan beberapa saat kemudian. Datanglah satu keluarga dengan mobil yang mewah, keluarga tu terdiri dari seorang suami, istri, dan 2 anak laki-laki. Orang-orang sekitar heboh melihat mobil mewah tersebut, kehebohan mereka membuat Sakura menyadari kalau ada seseorang disampingnya sedang berdiri, pria itu tinggi besar dan berambut hitam.

**Sakura POV**

Saat sedang memeluk foto keluargaku, aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatiku, ketika aku menoleh, orang itu tinggi besar dan berambut hitam. Dan tiba-tiba orang itu memelukku, dia memelukku dengan erat sambil menangis. Aku tidak mengerti, siapa dia? Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengannya tapi dia menangis, seolah mewakili diriku.

"Sakura…" panggil orang itu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku."aku janji akan merawatmu dengan baik, aku janji." Lanjut kata orang itu.

'_merawatku?' _aku makin bingung, memang aku tidak mempunyai kenalan lagi selain paman sebelah rumahku, tapi kalau tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang datang menghampiriku dan berkat akan merawatku. Apa bisa dipercaya?

Aku tidak menjawabnya, karena aku seperti lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

"Aku Fugaku Uchiha, aku sahabat ayahmu." Kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

'_Ah, sahabat ayah?' _aku berfikir, dulu memang ayah pernah menceritakan tentang sahabatnya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya.

**Fugaku POV**

Aku menuruni mobilku dan bergegas untuk menemuinya, aku tahu saat ini dia pasti sedang menangis terhisak-hisak karena telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, tapi sesampainya aku melihat dirinya yang mungil dan rapuh itu, aku sangat kaget, Karena dia tidak mengeluarkan air mata sama sekali, apakah dia setegar itu? Akupun mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya, ketika aku memeluknya sangat terasa bahwa dirinya sangat rapuh, dan aku memandang matanya lalu memperkenalkan diriku, ketika aku memandang matanya, ternyata dia tidak menangis bukan karena tegar, tapi karena dia seperti berubah menjadi patung.

"Sakura, mulai sekarang kau akan aku rawat seperti anakku sendiri, aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu." Kata Fugaku memegang pundak Sakura yang ini perkenalkan istriku dan kedua anakku.

"Hai Sakura, aku Mikoto, ini Itachi dan ini adiknya Sasuke." Kata Mikoto memperkenalkan dirinya, tapi aku melihat Sakura yang ekspresinya sangat datar.

**Sakura POV**

Dia memperkenalkan keluarganya padaku, katanya mulai sekarang dia akan merawatku seperti anaknya sendiri karena dia sudah berjanji pada ayahku, janji apa yang dia buat kepada ayahku? Ingin sekali aku bertanya, tapi aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ingin sekali aku menyapa kebaikan mereka dengan senyuman andalanku, tapi aku lupa bagaimana caranya.

**Sasuke POV**

Anak ini seumuran denganku, dia telah kehilangan orang tuanya, kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti gila, tapi dia dari tadi tidak mngucapkan sepatah katapun, padahal ayahku dan ibuku telah memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Melihat keadaanya yang seperti itu, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin melindunginya.

**Normal POV**

Setelah upacara selesai, Fugaku membawa Sakura untuk pergi tinggal bersamanya. Sakura hanya terdiam, tidak tahu dia menyetujui keputusan ini atau tidak dia hanya menurut apa yang Fugaku katakana.

"Apa ada barang yang ingin kau bawa?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Ah." Sakura berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, dia mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan turun kembali bersama boneka beruang yang besar, Sakura memeluk beruang itu erat-erat. Beruang itu adalah pemberian terakhir dari kedua orang tuanya tahun lalu.

"Hihihihi, kau lucu sekali Sakura." Tawa Mikoto. "Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Mikoto menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sebelum Sakura meninggalkan lingkungannya dan memasuki mobil keluarga Uchiha, dia membalikan badannya kearah paman dan bibi yang merawat dia sebelumnya dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Dia tetap jadi anak yang manis ya." Kata paman tersebut sambil tersneyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

**Itachi POV**

Kami memasuki mobil kami, ayah duduk didepan karena yang menyetir adalah supir pribadi milik kami, aku, ibu dan adikku Sasuke duduk dibelakang, sementara Sakura dipangku oleh ibuku, dia terus menerus memeluk boneka itu, aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku, bagaimanakah perasannya saat ini, karena wajahnya sangat datar tidak berekspresi, aku membayangkan mungkin akan sangat manis kalau dia tersenyum. Aku melihat kearah adikku Sasuke yang sedang memandang Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Dan saat itu aku tersadar, dia akan menjadi rival terberatku.

**Normal POV**

Mereka sampai pada kediaman Uchiha, rumah yang sangat besar, terdapat air mancur ditengah-tengah halaman yang sangat luas, pagar yang tinggi dan taman untuk bermain, rumah itu seperti istana, mereka turun dari mobil dan mengantar Sakura pada kamarnya.

**Sakura POV**

Ketika sampai dikediaman Uchiha, aku merasa rumah itu sangat mewah, itu terlalu besar untukku, bibi Mikoto membawaku ke kamar yang sepertinya sudah disipakan untuk anak perempuan, kamar itu terletak dilantai 2,dan kamarku ada ditengah-tengah antara kamar kakak beradik itu. terlihat dikamar itu cat tembok berwarna pink, kasur berwarna pink, dan banyak boneka yang lucu disitu.

"Nah, Sakura, mulai sekarang ini akan menjadi kamarmu, kamu boleh memakainya sesukamu, karena ini adalah rumahmu." Bibi Mikoto sangat lembut padaku, mengingatkanku pada kelembutan ibuku.

"Aku menyiaokan makan malm dulu yah." Kata bibi Mikoto.

Aku melihat bibi Mikoto berlari. "Biasanya koki yang memasak untuk makan malam, tapi karena kamu datang, ini special jadi ibuku yang membuat makan malamnya." Kata anak bungsu dari uchiha itu, aku hanya melihatnya dan tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Hei, setidaknya kalau ada orang yang berbicara padamu kau harus menanggapinya." Kata Sasuke yang memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Sasuke, biarkan saja dulu, mungkin Sakura ingin sendiri." Kata sang kakak, kakak? Itulah hal yang belum pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat pelan.

**Normal POV.**

"Apa Sakura masih tidak mau bicara?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya, malang sekali Sakura, aku tidak menyangka akan begini." Kata Mikoto.

"Belum sempat mengenalkannya secara resmi, tapi mereka sudah pergi." Kata Fugaku."Bagaimana jadinya Sakura kalau dewasa nanti yah kalau dia tetap tidak mau berbicara."

"Kalau soal itu, kita bisa minta tolong pada 2 cowok tampan yang sedang berada bersamanya sekarang." Senyum Mikoto.

"Hahahaha…yaaah, kau benar." Kata Fugaku.

"aku panggil Sakura dulu, makanan sudah siap." Kata Mikoto.

Mikoto berjalan menuju kamar Sakura, dan membuka pintunya pelan-pelan.

"Sakura sayang, apa kamu tidur?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura yang tadinya sedang tidur-tiduran dengan boneka beruangnya langsung duduk ketika Mikoto membuka pintunya.

"Maaf membuatmu kaget, ayo kita turun kebawah, kita makan malam bersama." Ajak Mikoto.

Sakura menurutinya, ketika Mikoto sedang menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari kamarnya, Mikoto memanggil kedua putranya tersebut untuk keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke, Itachi…ayo keluar untuk makan malam." Panggil Mikoto.

Begitu semua telah berkumpul dimeja makan, mereka menyantap makanan mereka. ketika Sakura melahap makanannya.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa masakanku enak?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya dia hanya mengangguk menandakan masakan Mikoto lezat.

"Waahh…suamiku, dia bilang makananku enak." Kata Mikoto senang.

"Bilang apa? Dia hanya mengangguk, dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa-apa." Kata Sasuke ketus, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau berbicara seperti itu, itu hanya dia merasa kesal karena Sakura belum juga mau bicara.

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu!" tegur Fugaku.

Sasuke terdiam karena menyesal tekah mengatakan itu, Sasuke melirik kearah wajah Sakura dengan tatapan seperti mau minta maaf, Sakura meliriknya kembali dan tidak memberikan repon apa-apa, Sakura kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Sakura, mulai minggu depan, kau akan mauk sekolah konoha academy, kau akan satu sekolah dengan Itachi dan Sasuke. Kau setuju?" tanya Fugaku.

Sakura mengangguk, dan beranjak dari kursinya karena makanannya sudah habis, lalu dia membungkukkan tubuhnya seolah mengucapkan terima kasih atas makanannya, dan berlari kekamarnya.

**Sakura POV**

Seharusnya aku bilang 'terima kasih makanannya bibi, enak sekali' tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu, aku terlalu takut untuk bicara, karena kalau aku bicara, aku takut yang terucap dari mulutku adalah suara tangisan, aku tidak mau. Paman dan bibi sampai memikirkanku sejauh itu, mereka baik sekali. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya, aku harus membuat mereka bangga padaku, dan tidak berfikir telah menyesal merawatku.

* * *

haiii..ketemu lagi...ya ya ya...pasti ada yang ngerasa bosen ngeliat aku publish fict mulu...maaf yaah...(nunduk minta maaf)

ini pembukaan, makanya sedikit pendek, aku butuh review dari kalian, layak atau ngganya fict aku yang satu ini untuk dilanjutin...

disini aku belum menyebutkan akan dengan siapa Sakura berpairing...

makanya aku minta voting...dengan Sasuke atau dengan Itachi?

sekali lagi tolong dukung aku yah...

Luv u...^3^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Sakura POV**

Malam pertamaku dikediaman Uchiha, asing rasanya berada dikamar sebesar ini, kamarku yang dulu tidak sebesar ini, tapi terasa hangat, karena ibuku selalu berada disampingku sebelum aku tidur, dia selalu bercerita sesuatu untuk membuatku tertidur. Sejenak aku memejamkan mata, tapi yang terlintas dibenakku adalah senyuman ayah dan ibuku, aku sangat merindukan mereka.

"Huuu…ayah…ibu…aku kangeeeen." Aku terus menerus memanggil nama mereka, aku bahkan sempat terlintas berfikir untuk menyusul mereka, tapi itu hanya sepintas, dan tidak lama kemudian, aku tertidur.

**Normal POV**

Pagi hari yang cerah, terdengar suara seseorang dari luar jendela Sakura, suara seorang laki-laki yang sedang berteriak.

"Ayo lebih semangat tuan muda Itachi! uan muda Sasuke!" kata suara itu.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, berhubung dia belum pernah membuka jendelanya karena dia sampai disini malam-malam, sekarang dia membuka lebar jendela kamarnya, terlihat pemandangan yang sangat indah, ternyata kamar Sakura menghadap belakang rumah kediaman Uchiha, dan dibelakang rumah itu terdapan danau kecil dan halaman yang sangat luas, Sakura melihat seorang pria dewasa sedang melatih Itachi dan Sasuke ilmu bela diri. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya menuju beranda kamarnya, dia memperhatikan Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedang serius berlatih.

**Sasuke POV**

Saat aku sedang berlatih bersama kak Itachi, aku tidak sengaja melihat Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan kami dari beranda kamarnya, sepertinya dia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"HIAAAAAH" aku memukul kayu yang berada didepanku, tapi sangat disayangkan, kayu itu sangat keras sehingga membuatku kesakitan.

"Aaaawwww…aduuh…sakiiit" sial, aku malu sekali, Sakura pasti melihat adegan tadi, aku mencuri pandang keatas, dan melihat Sakura tengah memandangi danau.

'_Hhh..untung dia tidak lihat, rencana mau pamer, malah kesakitan seperti ini, cih!' _

**Normal POV**

"Sakuraaaa." Panggil Itachi melambaikan tangannya.

'_Kak Itachi, mau apa dia!'_ pikir Sasuke sewot.

"Kalau mau kemarilah." Ajak Itachi.

Sakura yang malu langsung berlari kembali menuju kamarnya.

'_Hyaaaaa….mereka melihatku…aku malu sekali!'_ pikir Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

"Kakak membuatnya takut tuuh." Kata Sasuke sok tahu.

"Tidak, dia hanya malu saja, dia belum terbiasa pada kita." Jelas Itachi.

"Baiklah, pelajaran ini cukup sampai disini, tuan muda Itachi, tuan muda Sasuke, saatnya berlatih menunggang kuda." Kata pria yang memegang buku untuk melihat jadwal mereka.

Sakura merasa penasaran dengan danau tersebut, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju taman belakang.

"Ah, selamat pagi Nona Sakura." Sapa para pelayan, tapi sapaan mereka di abaikan oleh Sakura, dia terus berlari menuju belakang. Sesampainya dia di taman belakang, dia melihat ada banyak kuda disana, Sakura sangat suka binatang, sehingga pikirannya tentang danau teralihkan oleh kuda-kuda itu, Sakura mendekati kandang kuda tersebut dan tiba-tiba terkejut melihat kedua kakak beradik itu keluar dengan menunggangi kudanya masing-masing.

"Ah, Sakura, kau memutuskan untuk kesini rupanya." Kata Itachi tersenyum.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang begitu ingin mnyentuh kuda, melihat Sasuke yang seumuran dengannya bisa menaiki kuda, dia sangat ingin mencobanya. Itachi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang benar-benar lucu.

"Hahahaa, kau ingin mencobanya Sakura?" tanya Itachi lembut.

Sakura menoleh kearah Itachi, pipinya memerah menandakan dia sangat senang, tapi dia tidak tersenyum, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh kuda tersebut.

"Brrrr" desah suara kuda ketika Sakura memegangnya, terlintas Sakura menyimpulkan senyuman kecil di bibirnya, dan senyuman itu hanya di sadari oleh Uchiha bersaudara yang wajah mereka langsung memerah.

"Apa kau juga mau mencoba menungganginya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah tidak tersenyum lagi, dia juga tidak mengangguk tapi juga tidak menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura takut akan dimarahi oleh Fugaku kalau sampai ketahuan.

"Tidak apa, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Kata Itachi.

"T…Tapi Tuan muda" kata salah satu pelayan.

"Tidak apa, keluarkan kuda yang paling jinak dan lebih kecil untuk Sakura." Perintah Itachi.

Akhirnya dikeluarkanlah kuda berwarna putih, pria yang mengeluarkan kuda tersebut menggendong Sakura untuk naik diatas kuda itu dan mengatur pijakannya.

"Nona, hati-hati, cukup mengayuhkan talinya, kuda itu akan berjalan pelan, tapi jangan terlalu kencang, kuda itu bisa ketakutan dan berlari sangat kencang." Jelas pemandu kuda.

Sakura mematuhinya, akhirnya Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi berkuda mengelilingi taman yang luas itu, mereka tetap pada jalurnya, Itachi didepan, Sakura barisan kedua, dan Sasuke dibelakang. Ketika sampai di dekat danau, pandangan Sakura kembali pada danau tersebut, akhirnya Sakura sadar apa tujuan dia sebenarnya datang ke taman. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura mengencangkan ayuhan tali kudanya sehingga membuat kuda yang Sakura tunggangi kaget dan berlari.

"SAKURAAA" kejar Itachi memakai kudanya begitu pula Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mendengarkan mereka, bahkan dia tidak takut dengan kuda yang dia tunggangi, tujuannya hanyalah satu, yaitu danau. Ketika dia hampir dekat dengan danau, sang kuda berhanti mendadak dan itu membuat Sakura terlempar ke danau.

"SAKURAAAA" teriak Sasuke sambil menunggangi kudanya.

"Sasuke panggil ayah, pak Yoshi tolong bawa Sasuke ketempat aman." Kata Itachi yang langsung melompat ke danau tersebut untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Ketika melihat danau itu, hanya satu pikiranku, ingin sekali aku tenggelam di danau itu, mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku, ketika aku tenggelam, aku melihat seseorang telah melompat dan mengejarku didalam air, dia berusaha meraih tanganku, ketika dia berhasil menggenggam tanganku, dia memelukku dan membawaku keatas.

**Normal POV**

"Puaaah, Sasuke Bantu aku." Kata Itachi yang muncul dari dalam danau dan melihat Sasuke belum pergi. "Kemana pak Yoshi?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia memanggil ayah, aku tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan kalian!." Kata Sasuke yang khawatir.

"Sakura, buka matamu!" teriak Itachi menepuk pipinya. Tapi Sakura tidak membuka matanya, akhirnya Itachi menekan dadanya agar air yang dia telan keluar cara itu tidak berhasil, akhirnya Itachi memberikan CPR untuk Sakura, ketika Sasuke melihat Itachi memberikan nafas bantuan, Sasuke mendorong Itachi.

"Aw, Sasuke! Apa-apan kau!" teriak Itachi.

"Kau jahat! Mencium Sakura saat dia tidak sadar! Kasihan Sakura!" teriak Sasuke yang belum mengerti.

"Aku bukan menciumnya, tapi memberi nafas buatan untuknya." Kata Itachi yang melanjutkan menekan dadanya Sakura.

"Uhuukk…uhuukk." Sakura mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya, akhirnya Sakura membuka matanya, dia melihat samar-samar ada 2 orang pemuda memasang wajah pucat yang terlihat sangat khawatir didepannya.

"ITACHIII, SASUKEEE, SAKURAAA" teriak Fugaku yang berlari dari dalam rumah menuju tempat mereka.

"Ayah." Kata Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa Sakura bisa tenggelam?" tanya Fugaku panic.

Ketika Sakura benar-benar sadar, dia mengubah posisinya yang tadinya tidur sekarang jadi duduk, dan lagi, tidak berkata apa-apa dan tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke yang kesal melihat Sakura seperti itu mendekati Sakura dan menamparnya.

PLAK

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Fugaku dan Itachi terkjut.

"KAU! JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI TADI, KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA KAMI HAH!" bentak Sasuke.

Tamparan dan bentakan Sasuke seakan menyadarkan kebodohan Sakura, hingga akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan tangisannya yang dia pendam dari kemarin.

"Huaaaaaaaaa." Sakura menangis dan terus menangis, dia menangis bukan karena tamparan Sasuke, tapi karena dia baru merasa bisa menangis setelah orang tuanya mati. Fugaku menggendong Sakura yang masih menangis ke kamarnya, Sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi masih berada disitu.

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke." Kata Itachi yang melihat kearah adiknya yang juga sedang menahan tangis. "Hei, jadi laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng." Kata itachi memegang kepala adiknya itu.

**Sakura POV**

Ketika paman Fugaku menggendongku ke kamar, aku masih menangis, aku menangis sambil memeluk dada paman Fugaku, aku merasa sangat sedih, kesepian dan putus asa.

"Menangislah Sakura, keluarkan semuanya, jangan ada lagi yang kau pendam." Itulah yang dikatakan paman Fugaku padaku, aku menangis makin kencang, seakan pita suaraku akan pecah.

Setelah sekian lama aku menangis, aku mencoba untuk berhenti. Paman Fugaku masih berada disampingku, kini bibi Mikoto ikut berada dikamarku dengan membawakanku handuk dan baju kering.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya paman Fugaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk masih sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa Sasuke terlalu keras menamparmu? Tenang saja, nanti paman akan menghukumnya." Paman Fugaku berbicara dengan nada bercanda padaku, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sakura," bibi Mikoto memanggilku dan memegang pipiku. "Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan." Kata bibi Mikoto dengan lembut, suara lembutnya membuatku yang akhirnya mengatakan unek-unekku.

"Huaaa..haaaa..huaaaaaa" aku menangis mmeluk bibi Mikoto. "Aku kangen ibuuu..aku kangen ayaaah, aku ingin bersama merekaaa." Aku terus-terusan mengucapkan kalimat itu.

**Normal POV**

Mikoto memeluk Sakura yang terus-terusan memanggil ayah dan ibunya, Mikoto melihat kearah Fugaku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sakura, memang sangat berat bagimu, dengarkan paman." Kata Fugaku memegang pundak Sakura.

"Mulai saat ini, paman dan bibi akan menjadi sosok ayah dan ibu bagimu, kau boleh meminta apa saja pada kami, kalau kau mau menangis karena rindu pada ayah dan ibumu, kau boleh datang padaku dan menangis padaku, kalau kau ingin tidur ada yang menemani, Mikoto bisa melakukannya untukmu, kami akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia, kami janji." Kata Fugaku.

Sakura yang masih menangis akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ng..t..terima ka…kasih" kata Sakura yang berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Sama-sama sayang." Kata Mikoto. "Sekarang kita ganti baju yah, pakaianmu basah sekali."

Sakura mengangguk dan Fugaku keluar dari kamar Sakura, diluar sudah ada Sasuke dan Itachi yang menunggu diperbolehkan masuk oleh ibunya.

"Sasuke," panggil ayahnya, Sasuke merasa takut akan dimarahi abis-abisan karena telah menampar Sakura.

"Terima kasih telah menampar Sakura." Kata Fugaku tersenyum lembut. "Berkat kamu, dia mau bicara pada kami."

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, setelah Sakura ganti baju, kalian boleh menemuinya." Kata Fugaku yang langsung kembali ke tempatnya.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling tatap beberapa menit, lalu mereka berebut memegan gagang pintu untuk berlomba siapa dulu yang memasuki kamar Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka yang menyebabkan Itachi jatuh diatas Sasuke.

"Loh? Kalian?" tanya ibu mereka dengan heran.

"Ng…tidak, kami…" kata Sasuke gugup. "Hei berdiri kau! Berat tahu!" sewot Sasuke terhadap kakaknya yang masih menindih tubuh adiknya yang lebih kecil.

"Sakura bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Itachi yang bangkit dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk di kasur.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "…sih." Kata Sakura tidak jelas.

"Ha? Apa? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Itachi yang tidak mendengar.

"T…terima kasih." Kata Sakura malu-malu.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sudah mau berbicara sedikit demi sedikit pada anak-anaknya.

"Heii..kau juga harus berterima kasih padaku." Kata Sasuke tiba-iba berlari kedepan Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke, wajah Sakura memerah dan untuk menyembunyikan itu Sakura membuang mukanya terhadap Sasuke.

"Heii..kau tidak sopaaan!" sewot Sasuke.

"Hahahaa…Sasuke, seharusnya kau yang harus minta maaf pada Sakura karena telah menamparnya." Kata Itachi.

"Apa! Tidak mau!" kata Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat tangannya ke depan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melakukan hal yang benar-benar diluar dugaan, Sakura melompat dan memeluk lengan Itachi, dia mengubur wajahnya di lengan Itachi.

**Sakura POV.**

Tindakanku ini membuat Uchiha bersaudara itu terkejut,tapi aku tidak peduli, aku memeluk tangan kak Itachi, karena sudah sangat lama aku menginginkan seorang kakak, kak Itachi sangat pas dengan figure tersebut. Aku sangat menyukai kak Itachi, pokoknya tidak boleh ada yang merebut kak Itachi dariku.

**Itachi POV.**

Sakura memelukku? Aku sangat senang sekali, ingin rasanya memonopolinya sendirian, sepertinya dia butuh perlindunganku, mulai dari sekarang, aku akan melindunginya dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya sedih dan menangis.

**Sasuke POV.**

Haaah, apa yang dia lakukan, menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan lengan kakakku!" aku menarik tubuhnya agar dia melepaskan pelukannya itu dari Itachi, aku tidak terima dia hanya manja terhdapa Itachi.

"Lepaaaassss!" aku memaksanya melepaskannya tapi Sakura malah memandangku dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar itu padaku.

"Sialan! Kau menantangku yah." Aku membentaknya, tapi dia tidak takut dengan bentakkanku, dia malah tertawa.

**Normal POV.**

Melihat Sakura tertawa untuk pertama kalinya membuat kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu berdebar-debar sangat kencang, Itachi yang lebih dewasa dari Sasuke menyadari kalau dia menyukai Sakura, dan bertekad untuk menjadikan Sakura istrinya nanti kalau mereka sudah besar, sedangkan Sasuke, dia memang menyukai Sakura, tapi dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang sampai tahu, tapi percuma, Itachi sudah tahu gerak-gerik Sasuke.

* * *

chapter ini pendek yah setelah aku baca lagi...hehhe...maaf, habis banyak gangguan yang dateng saat aku ngetik chapter ini...

waahh...terima kasih reviewnya yah...

oh iya aku mau menjawab pertanyaan di review.

Icha yukina clyne : aku emang suka bgt cerita-cerita yang berunsur angst/tragedy/hurt. habis seru, dan pasti menyentuh, aku kalau udah baca komik yang berunsur itu, pasti nangis..^^

maaf, untuk chapter berikutnya kayanya harus memakan waktu 2 atau 3 hari...=_=, soalnya mulai besok laptop dipake berdua sama kakakku, dan computer rumah selalu dipake mama ku, hehehe...maaf yaah kalau chapter berikutnya agak lama..tapi aku pasti usahain kok bakal update cepet...okaay...

luv u guy's...^3^

and BTW...i'm not a senpai...i'm a newbie too for being Author...hehehehe...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Itachi POV

Pagi hari, aku seperti mendengar suara adikku yang sedang berlatih bela diri dihalaman belakang, aku bertanya-tanya, buat apa dia berlatih sepagi ini, bahkan hari ini tidak ada kegiatan bela diri, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya dihalaman belakang dan memberikannya air minum.

"Sepertinya kau serius sekali." Kataku sambil memberikannya air minum.

Adikku yang sedang memukul-mukul kayu berhenti ketika melihat aku memberikannya air minum dan menerima pemberianku, aku tahu kalau dia sedang menginginkan sesuatu, tapi jala pikirannya sangat susah ditebak.

"Kenapa bangun sepagi ini? Lagi pula hari ini tidak ada kegiatan bela diri." Kataku sambil memandangnya heran.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin lebih mahir saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus, ya, adikku ini sangat ketus, tapi entah kenapa disitulah letak lucunya Sasuke.

"Kak..." tiba-tiba dia memanggilku. "Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa kuat?"

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin kuat kak." Sambungnya.

"Agar bisa pamer Sakura?" aku menggodanya dengan pertanyaanku, aku tahu Sasuke menyukai Sakura, tapi dia enggan mengungkapkannya pada siapapun, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, wajahnya sangat memerah ketika kugoda seperti itu.

"A...enak saja, aku ingin kuat bukan karena mau melindunginya kok." jawab Sasuke dengan gugup.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bilang kau melindunginya, tapi pamer padanya." kataku iseng.

"Aaarrghhh...kalau tidak mau membntuku pergi sana!" teriak dia padaku, aku pun tertawa dengan gelinya melihat Sasuke yang malu-malu, aku memang menyukai Sakura, tapi kalau Sasuke jug menyukainya, mungkin ku bisa sedikit mengalah, karena aku ingin adikku bahagia, tapi aku tidak akan rela kalau ternyata Sakura menyukai orang lain selain aku atau Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sedang menutupi malunya, lalu aku melihat keberanda Sakura, ternyata Sakura sedang berdiri disana memandangi kami.

"Sakuraaaa, selamat pagi." sapaku padanya dengan ramah dan tersenyum, tapi Sakura tidak menjawabku, dia menutupi wajahnya memakai boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"Dia... kenapa kemarin memelukmu yah." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ng? Kau cemburu yah?" tanyaku yang masih iseng.

"Enak saja! Sudahlah, aku mau mandi." Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku sendiri ditaman, aku melihat kearah Sakura lagi, dan dia masih melihat kepadaku, lalu aku memberikan senyuman padanya. "Sebentar lagi sarapan, ayo keruang makan." kataku sambil berteriak dari bawah.

Normal POV

Ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul diruang makan, Sakura tidak juga muncul dari kamarnya, akhirnya Fugaku menyuruh salah satu pelayan dirumah mereka untuk memanggil Sakura, belum pelayan itu melangkahkan kakinya, Sakura sudah muncul dari kamarnya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau telat bangun?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Tidak, dia tidak telat kok, tadi sewaktu aku sedang latihan dibelakang dia sudah bangun, aku dan kakak melihatnya." jelas Sasuke yang tib-tiba bicara.

"Oh begitu, ayo sarapan Sakura, hari ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah" kata Fugaku.

Sakura POV.

Ingin sekali rasanya bilang maaf pada mereka bahwa aku telat berkumpul diruang makan, aku berfikir, sekaya apakah keluarga Uchiha sehingga mempunyai rumah yang begitu megah, danau pribadi, kuda yang banyak, dan pelayan yang banyak, ketika aku mendengar pamn Fugaku bilang ini hari pertamaku sekolah, aku baru sadar, aku akan bersekolah di konoha academy sekarang, sekolah yng elit untuk anak-anak elit, sangat tidak cocok denganku yang dari kalangan biasa. Akupun menempatkan diriku di kursi dekat Sasuke, entah kenapa setiap dia menatapku aku selalu berdebar-debar, aku tidak suka, makanya aku selalu ketus terhdapnya, yang membuatku nyaman adalah kak Itachi, aku merasa terlindungi kalau bersamanya.

Normal POV.

Semua telah siap berangkat kesekolah memakai mobil, tentu saja ini bukan hal yang biasa bagi Sakura, ketika sampai disekolah, terlihat semua hormat terhadap Sasuke dan Itachi, tapi semua memandang bingung terhadap Sakura. Sakura yang merasa risih dengan tatapan itu memegang seragam Itachi, saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke adalah kelas 1 SD, sedangkan Itachi kelas 3 SD.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Itachi sambil memegang tangannya.

Sakura hanya menunduk, dia tidak berani bilang kalau dia tidak suka dengan tatapan orang-orang sekitar.

Itachi mengantar Sakura keruang kepala sekolah sedangkan Sasuke langsung menuju kelasnya, Itachi meminta kepada kepala sekolah agar Sakura sekelas dengan Sasuke, tentu saja hal itu disetujui oleh kepala sekolah, karena keluarga Uchiha mempunyai peran terpenting di konoha academy, mereka donatur terbesar di konoha academy. Itachi menjelaskan keadaan Sakura yag tidak mau berbicara, dan memintanya agar tidak disuruh memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas.

Ketika dikelas, Sakura dibawa oleh gurunya dan mengenalkannya kepada murid-murid yang lain.

"Semuanya, ini Sakura Haruno yang baru saja pindah ke keluarga Uchiha, baik-baiklah padanya." kata Guru itu.

Sakura mendapatkan tempat duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Nah, kita mulai pelajaran pertama." kata guru itu.

Sasuke POV.

'_Kenapa dia bisa dikelasku? Ah pasti ulah kakak'_ pikirku, tapi aku tidak keberatan karena kesempatanku untuk bersamanya lebih banyak dibanding kakak, dia sejak kejadian tenggelam di danau selalu manja pada kak Itachi, aku kesal melihatnya, dia manja tapi tidak tersenyum, dan anehnya lagi kak Itachi selalu tahu apa mau Sakura, itu membuatku sangat jengkel.

Ketika istirahat, Sakura sendirian duduk dengan wajah menunduk, tiba-tiba ada cowok yang mendekatinya.

"Hei Sakura, apa benar katanya kamu diasuh oleh keluarga Uchiha?" tanya anak cowok itu, dan seperti biasa Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Hei, aku tidak mau jawaban anggukn, aku ingin kau jawab menggunakan suaramu." kat anak cowok itu dengan usil.

Entah kenapa ada orang yang memaksanya berbicara membuatku panas, aku ingin Sakura berbicara hanya padaku atau keluargaku.

"Hei! Kalau dia tidak mau tidak usah memaksa!" kataku yang berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ah...tuan Sasuke, maaf." anak itu meminta maaf padaku. "jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaf pada Sakura!" kataku memerintahnya.

Dan anak itu mematuhinya, lalu aku mengajak Sakura keluar, aku menggandeng tanganya yang lembut dan mungil itu.

Sakura POV.

Dia menolongku? Aku pikir dia membenciku, tapi dia menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut dan menarikku dari teman-teman kelas yang memandangiku terus.

"Kau, kalau tidak suka ya bilang saja, jangan dia seperti itu, orang lain tidak akan mengerti" katanya menasehatiku.

"Ng...terima kasih." kataku dengan suara pelan, dan aku yakin dia bisa mendengarku karena suasana dilorong saat itu agak sepi, melihat tanganku digenggam oleh Sasuke, anak-anak cewek disekitar memandangku sinis, memang Sasuke sangat tampan, sampai membuatku berdebar-debar kalu didekatnya, akhirnya aku melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ah, maaf" dia meminta maaf padaku, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku melihat wajahnya memerah, lucu sekali, dia yang biasanya ketus padaku tapi sekarang dia menolongku dan wajahnya memerah, tanpa sadar, aku memandanginya dan itu membuatnya tambah malu.

"Aaahhh...jangan memandangiku seperti itu, menyebalkan!" sehabis berbicara seperti itu, dia berlari entah kemana, meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku bingung harus kemana. Lalu cewek-cewek yang tadi memandangiku menghampiriku.

"Haruno, kalau boleh tahu, kau siapanya keluarga Uchiha? Setahuku aku tidak pernah dengar marga Haruno dari orang tuaku." katanya dengan sinis.

Ingin sekali aku menjawabnya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Kalau ditanya jawab dong! Apa kau bisu?" kata cewek yang satu lagi.

"Apa kau tahu, kami dimasukkan di konoha academy ini untu belajar menjadi 'lady' yang pantas untuk anak dari keluarga Uchiha." kata cewek yang lain. "kalau kau bukan kalangan dari orang yang sejajar seperti kita, kau tidak pantas berada disini."

"Kalau memang itu tujuan orang tua kalian memasukkan klian kesini, lbih baik kalian keluar karena aku tidak tertarik pada kalian sama sekali" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang kembali. Sejak kapan dia kembali? Aku tidak tahu.

Normal POV.

Setelah Sasuke berbicara seperti itu, para cewek itu meminta maaf terhadap Sasuke, tapi tidak pada Sakura, sehabis meminta maaf, mereka lari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Inilah jadinya kalau aku meninggalkanmu." kata Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang terdiam. "Tadi ayah menelepon, katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan padamu siang ini."

Sakura mengangguk dan memegang seragam Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersiam dan mukanya memerah, beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara dari perut Sakura, ternyata dia lapar.

"Hahhahahahahaa" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perut Sakura bunyi. "Kau kan bisa bilang padaku, mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk memberi tahuku sesuatu yang kau mau, kak Itachi tidak ada, jadi aku tidak bisa memahamimu, kak Itachi itu seperti bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, bahaya, kau jangan terlalu dekat, nantti ketularan." kata Sasuke bercanda.

"Hehe.." tanpa aku sadari, aku tertawa kecil, dan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh kepadaku.

"Apa? Coba ulangi, aku ingin melihatmu tertawa." kata Sasuke iseng.

Dan lagi, Sakura memalingkan mukanya dari Sasuke, tapi masih tetap memegang seragam Sasuke.

"Dasar kau ini, ayo kita ke caffe."ajak Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Ketika sampai di caffe, Sasuke memesankan makanan untuk Sakura dan Sakura memakannya.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang akan ayah sampaikan padamu yah." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. "kau mau tidak memberitahuku?"

Sakura mengangguk menandakan iya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang sedang menyantap makanannya, dan ketika Sakura menyadari Sasuke sedang menatapnya, dia mengehentikan kegiatannya itu dan menundukan kepalanya kebawah.

"Ah? Maaf…aku membuatmu risih yah? Yasudah, aku tidak melihatmu deh." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Aku, sudah kenyang." Sakura mengeluarkan suara yang kecil dan malu-malu, melihat Sakura seperti itu Sasuke sedikit tersenyum lembut dan mengajak Sakura kembali ke kelas.

Ketika sekolah telah usai, Sasuke dan Sakura menunggu Itachi yang belum juga datang, ketika Sasuke melihat sosok kakaknya dari kejauhan, dia baru saja mau memanggilnya tapi Sakura sudah berlari kearah Itachi dan memeluk Itachi. Sasuke sangat jengkel melihatnya.

'_kenapa dia antusias sekali sama kakak sih! Dia tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu padaku!'_ pikir Sasuke yang kesal.

Merekapun menaiki mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah mereka, sesampainya dirumah, Sakura langsung menghadap Fugaku karena tadi siang Sasuke bilang Fugaku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sakura. Gadis kecil berambut pink itu mengetuk kamar Fugaku dengan pelan.

"Silahkan masuk." Sahut Fugaku, setelah Fugaku mengizinkan masuk Sakura membuka pintunya dan memasuki kamar kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, lalu dia menutup pintu itu dengan sangat pelan. Terlihat Fugaku sedang duduk diberanda kamarnya bersama istrinya yang sedang menikmati teh.

"Sakura, kemarilah." Pinta Fugaku.

Sakura POV

Begitu paman memintaku untuk mendekatinya, aku perlahan berjalan menuju mereka yang sedang duduk santi itu.

"Ada yang kami ingin tanyakan padamu." Bibi Mikoto mengatakab itu padaku sambil mengangkatku dan mendudukanku dipahanya.

"Kamu, apa bersedia kalau nama belakangmu kami ganti menjadi Uchiha?" tanya paman Fugaku dengan senyumannya, pertanyaan itu, aku tidak suka, aku tidak mau mengganti nama belakangku, karena inilah satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuaku, dan ini juga satu-satunya bukti kalau aku adalah anak dari Haruno, aku menunduk diam, aku tidak berani menjawab, aku takut salah ngomong.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak mau yah." Tiba-tiba bibi Mikoto mengucapkan itu padaku, seolah dia tahu apa kemauanku.

"Yasudah, kami tidak akan memaksamu, oh iya, bagaimana disekolah hari ini?" tiba-tiba paman Fugaku mengubah topik tentang sekolahan, ingin sekali aku mengadu tentang kejadian tadi dan merengek agar paman dan bibi memarahi anak itu.

"Baik-baik saja." Aku menjawab pertanyaan paman dengan pelan, entah kenapa, hanya dengan keluarga Uchiha lah ku bisa mengeluarka suaraku, tapi itu juga tidak terlalu banyak.

"Apa kamu sudah mendapatkan teman?" tanya bibi Mikoto.

"Belum, mereka…" aku menghentikan omonganku dan memandang paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto.

"Mereka apa? Ceritakan saja pada kami." Kata bibi Mikoto tersenyum.

"Mereka sangat berbeda dengaku, mereka seperti tuan putri dan pangeran." Aku mengutarakan itu pada paman dan bibi dan membuat mereka tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha…Sakura, mereka memang dari keluarga yang terhormat, tapi kamu tidak kalah terhormatnya, keluarga mu Haruno adalah keluarga yang hebat, sopan dan sangat baik. Kamu cukup menjadi dirimu apa adanya saja, yah." Ucap bibi Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersipu mendengar ucapan bibi tentang keluargaku, ternyata begitu keluargaku dipandangan mereka.

"Ehm, paman…aku ingin tahu, apa hubungan paman dan orang tuaku…" kataku sambil malu-malu, aku tidak tahu pertanyaanku ini sopan atau tidak, tapi aku sangat ingin tahu sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka.

"Hhhmm…bisa dibilang, dia penyelamat istriku." Jawab paman Fugaku sambil tersenyum. "dulu, kami sedang berada di bandara menunggu mobil kami yang lama datangnya, saat itu bibi Mikoto sedang mengandung Sasuke yang berumur 9 bulan, sudah besar memang, dan saat itu juga bibi Mikoto hendang melahirkan Sasuke, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan mulesnya, ketika aku sedang kebingungan karena supirku tidak kunjung datang, ayahmu dengan beraninya menolong kami dengan cara meminjam taxi yang berada di bandara itu, dia membawa taxi itu dengan sangat kencang dan hati-hati, laki-laki yang luar biasa, dan berkat ayahmu, anak dan istriku selamat." Cerita paman Fugaku membuatku terkagum oleh ayah.

"Sejak saat itu, aku dan ayahmu menjalin persahabatan, dia sering datang kesini, dan saat itu ibumu sedang mengandungmua yang beda 5 bulan dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya saat ibumu melahirkan, kami pun membantunya." Paman Fugaku menghentikan ceritanya.

"Terima kasih." Kataku dengan sedikit senyum.

"Kau harus banyak-banyak berbicara pada kami Sakura," kata Bibi Mikoto.

"Iya, terima kasih paman, bibi." Kataku sambil turun dari paha Bibi Mikoto.

"Hahaha…iya sama-sama, sekarang kembalilah kekamarmu." Kata paman Fugaku.

Akupun berlari keluar dan kembali ke kamarku.

Normal POV

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ceritanya lebih lengkap?" tanya Mikoto pada suaminya.

"Belum waktunya untuk dia tahu." Jawab Fugaku.

Masih banyak pertanyaan dibenak Sakura, tapi dia menahannya untuk tidak menanyakannya pada Mikoto maupun Fugaku, mereka sudah mau merawatnya saja sudah suatu kehormatan bagi Sakura, ketika dia sedang menuju kamarnya, dia bertemu Sasuke yang sedang menunggu Sakura, dan sesuai janji, Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, sejak hari itu, Sakura mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk memperbanyak bicara, khususnya pada keluarga Uchiha.

10 tahun kemudian.

"Nona Sakura, bangun…sudah saatnya sekolah, hari ini bukankah upacara penyambutan murid baru?" salah satu pelayan setia Sakura membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang lelap, lalu Sakura membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya, kini dia tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang sangat cantik dan menjadi idola di academy konoha, dia memanjangkan rambutnya yang pink itu dan memiliki tubuh langsing, benar-benar sempurna seperti seorang putri.

"Ah, Yumi, tolong siapkan seragamku." Kata Sakura kepada pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Sudah kusiapkan Nona, sekarang anda tinggal siap-siap." Jawab Yumi.

"Yumi, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku Nona, panggil saja Sakura." Kata Sakura dengan lembut tapi tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, tapi kalau sampau ketahuan tuan Sasuke, aku bisa dimarahi seperti dulu." Jawab Yumi yang dulu pernah dibentak oleh Sauke karena memanggil Sakura tidak memakai 'Nona'.

"Tapi sekarang kan tidak ada dia." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang elegan.

Ketika Sakura sudah siap, dia turun kebawah untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya.

"selamat pagi." Sapa Sakura kepada semua yang telah berkumpul di meja makan, ketika Sakura duduk.

"Selamat ulang tahun kak Itachi." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sakura, apa kamu tidak memberikan hadiah untukku?" kata Itachi dengan nada bercanda.

"Ah, maaf…aku belum menyiapkannya." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah sedih.

"Hanya ulang tahun tidak usah seribet itu!" timpal Sasuke ketus.

"Sasuke!" tegur Fugaku.

Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkan omongan Fugaku, entah sejak kapan Sasuke merasa sebal terhadap kakanya, mungkin bisa dibilang iri dan cemburu, karena Sakura selalu manja terhadap itachi, sedangkan terhadapnya, Sakura selalu menghindar, bahkan terkadang gugup kalau sedang berdua saja.

"Sekarang kalian sudah SMA, tidak terasa yah, Itachi, kau harus belajar yang giat, sebentar lagi kau lulus." Ucap Mikoto.

"Pasti bu." Jawab Itachi.

"kalian pulang jangan sampai telat, nanti malam akan banyak tamu yang datang." Kata Fugaku. "dan sakura, apa kau punya gaun yang masih muat?"

"Hhm..tidak ada, semua sudah kekecilan." Jawab Sakura.

"Ini, belilah" Fugaku memberikan Gold Card kepada Sakura. "Sasuke, kau temani Sakura membeli gaun."

"Haa?..." belum selesai mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakan, Sasuke sudah mendapat pandangan dingin dari ibunya. "Baiklaah." Sambung Sasuke.

"Sasuke memang anak yang manis." Kata Mikoto tersenyum seram.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, mereka berangkat kesekolah, dan seperti biasa, Sakura selalu menempel pada Itachi. Ketika sampai di sekolah, semua melirik pada mereka bertiga, dan yang lebih mencolok lagi adalah Sakura yang menggandeng lengan Itachi, para wanita di sekolah memandang Sakura dengan sisnis, tapi Sakura tidak mempedulikannya, dia berjalan diantara dua Uchiha itu dengan elegannya.

"Lihat…padahal Cuma anak angkat, tapi dia berlagak seperti salah satu dari Uchiha, sampai-sampai menggandeng Itachi segala, menyebalkan yah."

"Iya, pantas saja dia tidak mempunyai teman."

Mendengar omongan-omongan itu Sakura mengabaikannya, dia bahkan pura-pura tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, tapi beda dengan Sasuke.

"Kalian kalau masih bicara sepatah kata lagi tentang Sakura, aku jamin besok nama kalian tidak ada disini lagi." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

"M…maafkan kami…tuan Sasuke." Kata mereka meminta maaf.

Sakura POV.

Inilah yang terjadi setiap hari, orang-orang yang merendahkanku, dengan aku yang tidak menganggapinya, karena aku tahu Sasuke akan membelaku, kenapa? Tidak tahu, aku yakin saja kalau Sasuke pasti membelaku, dan kak Itachi yang menggandengku lebih erat seolah mengatakan 'jangan didengar' , itu saja sudah cukup, dan berujung mereka yang meminta maaf pada Sasuke, bukan padaku. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua, cukup kak Itachi dan Sasuke berada di pihakku, aku sudah senang. Wajar kalau anak-anak cewek memberikan pandangan sinis padaku, karena aku selalu berjalan antara kak Itachi dan Sasuke yang sangat tampan, tapi, selama aku bersama mereka, aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau kak Itachi atau Sasuke menyukai seorang gadis, apa karena aku yang selalu berada dismaping mereka? Atau mereka yang tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Padahal mereka tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan, karena dari kecil aku sudah biasa dekat dengan kak Itachi, jadi aku tidak gugup kalau sedang berduaan dengannya dan memandang ketampanannya, tapi kalau dengan Sasuke, aku sangat gugup, bahlan aku tidak berani memandang wajahnya, membuatku berdebar-debar tidak karuan, dia sangat tampan, tapi kelakuannya dingin sekali, aku tidak dapat mengerti apa yang dia inginkan, kak Itachipun begitu dingin, tapi hanya kepada orang lain, kalau terhadapku, dia selalu tersenyum dan menolongku.

Sasuke POV

Menyebalkan! Setiap berjalan bersama kami sakura selalu menggandeng Itachi, kenapa dia tidak pernah menggandengku sih! Dan lagi, para senior cowok memandangi Sakura terus, membuatku risih, ingin sekali aku menghajar mereka.

"Itachiii.." panggil salah satu teman kak Itachi yang bernama Hidan, aku tidak suka dia, karena dia selalu menggoda Sakura. "Wah, hari ini kau juga bersama tuan putrimu yah, apa kabar cantiik" menyebalkan! Dia mengatakan itu sambil memegang dagu Sakura, tapi tangan itu dihempaskan oleh Sakura, ya, dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya, bisa dibilang dia tidak sudi disentu orang lain selain kami, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Heii…kau galak sekali sih, tapi itulah yang membuatmu makin cantik." Hidan terus menerus menggodanya.

"Cukup! Jangan menggodanya terus!" kataku sambil memegang pundaknya, lebih tepatnya lagi aku menekan pundaknya dengan tekanan yang keras, dan aku mengambil tangan Sakura. "Ayo Sakura, tempat kita berbeda dengan kak Itachi." Kubawa Sakura dari pandangan mereka.

Normal POV

"Adikmu itu sangat sensitif sekali yah." Kata Hidan pada Itachi.

"Yah, kalau mengenai Sakura dia pasti sangat peka, makanya jangan sekali-sekali kau berani menggoda Sakura didepannya, bisa-bisa kau dibunuh olehnya." Jawab Itachi bercanda.

"Hahaha..eh nanti malam, siapa saja yang datang?" tanya Hidan.

"Aku mengundang semuanya." Jawab Itachi.

"Hooo…aku akan datang lebih awal, aku ingin bersama Sakura, aku ingin coba ngobrol dengannya, dia itu pendiam sekali yah." Kata Hidan sambil berjalan.

"Hahaha… percuma, dia tidak akan mau berbicara denganmu atau siapapun kacuali kami." Jawab Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sebenarnya.." belum selesai Hidan bertanya Itachi memotongnya.

"Ayo masuk, kita harus berpidato untuk upacara." Ajak itachi.

Memang benar Sakura tidak mempunyai teman dikelasnya, itu karena setiap Sakura diajak ngobrol oleh teman sekelasnya dia tidak pernah menanggapinya, bahkan tersenyumpun tidak, dia hanya mau menanggapi Sasuke dikelasnya.

"Haruno…Sakura?" tanya seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang, Sakura menoleh kepadanya, dan dia mengajak bicara Sakura.

"Boleh kupanggil Sakura?" tanya cewek itu, Sakura mengangguk dan tidak memandang wajahnya.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga, tapi kamu boleh memanggilku Hinata." Kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri, lalu Hinata menyentuh wajah Sakura. "Sakura, kamu harus menoleh kearah orang yang sedang bicara pada..kyaa." Hinata teriak karena tangannya dihempaskan oleh Sakura.

"Kau! Masih untung adikku mau berteman denganmu!" kata cowok berambut hitam panjang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Tapi dia kan tidak meminta untuk ditemani oleh adikmu." Bela Sasuke yang menutupi Sakura dengan tubuhnya.

"Oh…apa kabar Uchiha?" kata cowok itu dengan sinis.

"Sangat baik…Hyuuga." Jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang sama terhormatnya dengan Uchiha, bisa dibilang kekayaan mereka setingkat.

"Ah…ini kakakku Neji, maaf ya Sakura atas perlakuannya." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sakura, senyuman Hinata membuat Sakura merasa bersalah telah menghempaskan tangannya.

"Ayo Hinata, kita pergi." Ajak Neji kepada adiknya.

"Sampai jumpa yah Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Hinata.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Neji dengan nada yang meledek. Tapi ledekan itu tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Ng." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Baguslah, untung yang menyentuhmu itu Hyuuga versi cewek, kalau yang menyentuhmu itu Hyuuga versi cowok, mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya." Kata Sasuke menyender dimeja Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang duduk memandangi Sasuke yang menyender di mejanya, dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dingin, tapi dia merasakan ada suatu kehangatan dalam perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sakura POV

Tuh kan, aku deg-degan lagi, Sasuke membuatku seperti ini terus, apalagi nanti aku harus pergi berdua dengannya. Ya tuhan, ini tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungku.

Normal POV

"Ayo Sakura, kita berangkat." Ajak Sasuke sepulang sekolah untuk membeli gaun.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah tahu mau membeli gaun seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hhhh…pasti bakalan memakan waktu lama." Keluh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa sendiri." Kata Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena lengannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku bercandaaa…kau ini, tidak bisa bercanda sedikitpun yah." Kata Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura, terlihat wajah Sakura yang memerah, dan Sasukepun melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ehem…ayo kita berangkat." Kata Sasuke yang juga ikutan memerah.

Merekapun berangkat menuju toko gaun yang sangat terkenal, begitu mereka memasuki toko itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan Sasuke, Nona Sakura." Sapa para penjaga toko. "Ada yang bisa saya bantú?"

"Tolong carikan gaun yang pas dan sesuai dengannya, untuk acara ulang tahun kakakku malam ini." Jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Ujar pelayan toko.

Selagi menunggu gaun datang, Sasuke melihat-lihat gaun-gaun wanita yang ada disitu.

'_Heran, kenapa wanita suka sekali memakai pakaian yang seperti ini yah.'_ Pikir Sasuke, ketika sedang melihat-lihat, dia menemukan gaun merah yang sangat cantik.

"Ah…Sakura, ini ambil yang ini, coba kau pakai." Perintah Sasuke dan Sakura pun menurutinya, Sakura memasuki ruang ganti dan mencoba gaun yang dipilihkan oleh Sasuke. Ketika selesai mencobanya, Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut, dan hasilnya sangat cantik membuat semua orang tertuju pada Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Sasuke. "Baiklah, kita ambil yang ini."

Sakura mengangguk, entah kenapa dia sangat senang dengan gaun yang dipilihkan Sasuke itu, dia kembali keruang ganti dan kembali memakai seragamnya. Lalu Sasuke membayar gaun itu memakai uangnya.

"Ah…paman Fugaku telah memberikan Gold Card…" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sudah tidak apa, kemana harga diriku menemani seorang wanita berbelanja tapi dia membayarnya sendiri." Ucap Sasuke sambil menanda tangani struk penjualannya. "Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Ng…terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil malu-malu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab Sakura dia hanya tersenyum karena akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum padanya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya Sakura saat pesta nanti malam.

* * *

maaf yah chapter ini agak boring, aku memang ingin menjabarkan secara perlahan tentang cerita ini...

chapter selanjutnya akan muncul Neji, Hinata, Naruto dan Ino di pesta Itachi...

ditunggu yaaah...

terima kasih review dan masukannya...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pada malam hari dimana pesta ulang tahun Itachi diselenggarakan dikediaman Uchiha yang megah itu, yang datang adalah dari kalangan kelas atas, Fugaku dan Mikoto menyapa tamu-tamu yang sudah datang dan membawa anak-anak mereka masing-masing. Itachi yang menyambut mereka dengan sangat sopan dan formal, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri sendiri disamping meja minuman, sambil memegang minumannya, dia melihat Sakura yang selesai dandan turun dari atas, Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Sakura. Lalu dia melihat Itachi datang menghampirinya.

"Sakura, kamu cantik sekali." Puji Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih kak, Sasuke yang memilihkan gaun ini." jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang khusus diperlihatkan untuk Itachi dan Sasuke seorang.

"Mari, kuperkenalkan pada teman-temanku." Ajak itachi merangkul pinggang Sakura. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, Sasuke melihat Itachi memegang pinggang Sakura dengan gentle nya, dia merasa kalah dengan Itachi.

**Sasuke POV**

Kenapa selalu kakak sih, mereka terlihat sempurna berdiri berdua disitu, seharusnya yang menggandeng Sakura adalah aku, bukan kakak.

"Waah Itachi, Sakuramu cantik sekalii." Puji salah satu teman Itachi.

Sakuranya? Aku tidak salah dengar? Sebenarnya apa sih yang kakak ceritakan pada teman-temannya sehingga mereka berfikir Sakura itu milik kakak, menyebalkan!

**Normal POV**

"Hei, jangan menggodanya, Sakura ini teman-temanku, Sasori, Hidan dan Deidara." Kata Itachi memperkenalkan.

Sakura hanya menunduk sopan tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, saat itu Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kak Itachi," panggil Sasuke. "Selamat ulang tahun."

"Ah, Sasuke terima kasih, dari tadi pagi kau belum mengucapkannya padaku." Kata Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Wah, maaf kalau aku mengganggu suasana menyenangkan kalian." Sahut suara laki-laki dari belakang mereka, dia adalah Neji Hyuuga dan adiknya Hinata Hyuuga.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Mau apa? Keluargaku kan kalian undang, jelaslah aku datang." Jawab Neji sombong.

"Terima kasih yah sudah datang Neji." Ucap Itachi dengan sopan.

"Kak Itachi, selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Hinata.

"Ya terima kasih Hinata." Jawab Itachi.

Lalu Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura dan tersenyum. "Hai Sakura, kau cantik sekali malam ini."

Sakura menunduk dan memegang tangan Itachi makin erat. "Ah, Sasuke, bisa kau antar Sakura ketempat minuman? Sepertinya Sakura haus." Kata Itachi, sebenarnya bisa saja Itachi meminta tolong Sasuke mengambilkan minumannya, tapi Itachi tahu, Sakura tidak suka dikerumuni banyak orang.

"Ah, iya." Jawab Sasuke yang mengerti pandangan Itachi. "Ayo Sakura." Ajak Sasuke.

Begitu Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjauhi keberadaan mereka, Sasuke mengambilkan minum untuk Sakura.

"Ini." tawar Sasuke.

"Ng…Terima kasih." Jawab Sakura sambil mengambil minuman itu.

"Hei." Panggil Sasuke kepada gadis disampingnya dan melihatnya dia memakai gaun merah yang dipilhkannya itu. "Kau cantik malam ini." puji Sasuke yang malu-malu.

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang memujinya, dia sangat senang ketika Sasuke memujinya. "Ah…Terima kasih." Jawab Sakura malu.

"Sakura, kita kan sudah tinggal bersama selama 10 tahun, aku minta jangan terlalu kaku padaku, kau bisa bersikap biasa saja pada kak Itachi, tapi kalau terhadapku, kau selalu seperti menghindar." Pinta Sasuke, dan permintaan Sasuke membuat Sakura berfikir. "Ah, tidak usah dijalani sekarang, pelan-pelan saja. Okay." Kata Sasuke mengedipkan matanya.

"I…Iya." Jawab Sakura.

Setelah itu, Itachi membuka acaranya dengan kata-kata penyambutan, ulang tahun Itachi baru dirayakan saat ini, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mau untuk dirayakan, sehingga pesta ini sangat ramai dan penuh dengan kerabat-kerabat.

"Nyonya Uchiha." Panggil pria berambut pirang.

"Ah, Tuan Yamanaka, apa kabar." Sapa Mikoto.

"Baik, hahaha, sangat baik…Ino, ayo beri salam." Kata pria itu.

"Selamat malam Nyonya Uchiha, apa kabar?" sapa Ino dengan sopan.

"Baik, waaah Ino kau sudah besar, tambah cantik pula." Puji Mikoto.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih…" Ino menghentikan perkataannya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. "Aku tinggal sebentar yah, permisi." Pamit Ino.

"Bagaimana, tertarik dengan anakku?" tanya ayahnya Ino.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak berhak untuk itu, itu semua aku serahkan pada diri mereka masing-masing." Jawab Mikoto.

**Sakura POV**

Saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke, entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang beda, perasaan ini beda dengan apa yang kurasakan saat aku bersama dengan kak Itachi, seperti nyaman dan berdebar-debar.

"Banyak sekali yang datang." Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Yah, kenapa? Kau tidak suka berada disini? Mau keluar?" tanya Sasuke padaku, entah kenapa itulah yang aku suka darinya, selalu mengutarakan isi hatiku dahulu disbanding siapapun.

"Sasukee." Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut pirang menyapa Sasuke, wanita itu sangat cantik, aku bahkan sampai membatu melihat kecantikannya.

"Ah, Ino." Sapa Sasuke kembali.

"Apa kabar?" tanya wanita itu dengan senyum, senyuman itu senyum yang sangat lembut.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa ini kekasihmu?" tanya wanita itu dengan sopan.

Aku terkejut saat dia menanyakan aku kekasih Sasuke, biasanya orang-orang akan menanyakan kalau aku adalah kekasih kak Itachi, ini baru pertama kali ada yang menanyakan itu padaku, membuatku sangat berdebar-debar.

"Bukan." Jawab Sasuke singkat, _'bukan? Ah ya, aku memang bukan kekasih Sasuke, tapi kenapa jawaban Sasuke membuatku sedih'._

"Oh begitu, syukurlah, bisa repot aku nanti kalau kau mempunyai kekasih." Jawab wanita itu, sebenarnya siapa wanita ini.

"Hai, aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal yah." Wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat ramah.

"Dia Sakura, Sakura sudah tinggal bersama kami sejak 10 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, Maaf aku tidak tahu, aku baru saja tiba diluar negri sejak 11 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Ino dengan sopan.

Ino, dia ini siapanya Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke sangat dingin terhadap Ino? Dan sepertinya, kalau aku melihat ayahnya Ino dan Bibi Mikoto, mereka akrab sekali. Perasaan apa ini, kenapa aku jadi gelisah.

"Sakura," tiba-tiba Ino memanggilku. "Kita berteman yah." Ino mengajakku berteman dengan senyumannya, dan entah kenapa, aku bisa menjulurkan tanganku pada Ino, tapi.

"Sakura ayo kita dansa." Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajakku ketengah lantai dansa, aku sangat tidak enak pada Ino, baru kali ini aku bisa menjulurkan tanganku pada orang lain, aku ingin berteman dengannya.

"S…Sasuke?" aku bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya salam?" tanya Sasuke sambil merangkul pinggangku dan meletakkan tanganku ditelapak tangannya.

"Ah, sudah lupakan." Sambung Sasuke.

Saat aku berdansa dengan Sasuke, aku merasa sentuhan Sasuke sangat hangat, entah disadari atau tidak oleh Sasuke, bahwa wajahku saat ini sangat panas.

**Normal POV.**

"Ternyata kau sudah datang, Ino." Sapa Itachi menghamiri Ino.

"Ah, Itachi." Jawab Ino kaget.

"Hei, tidak sopan, panggil aku kakak" ucap Itachi sambil mengetuk kening Ino.

"hehehehe, ehm…Dia…"

"Yah, dia Sakura yang kuceritakan." Potong Itachi.

"Wah, sepertinya sainganmu sangat berat yah." Ejek Ino.

"Hahahaha, aku akan merelakannya selama dia bersama adikku, tapi kalau ada yang berani mengganggu hubungan mereka, dia harus berhadapan denganku." Kata Itachi dengan mata menyindir.

"Wah, kalau begitu seram sekali dong." Sindir Ino kembali dengan senyuman elegannya.

Ketika sedang berada ditengah-tengah suasana dansa mereka, Sasuke merasa bahunya ditepuk seseorang, ketika Sasuke menoleh.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee." Tiba-tiba orang yang menepuk bahu Sasuke memeluk Sasuke, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura kaget dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Arggh…Naruto! apa-apaan sih kamu." Sewot Sasuke.

"kenapa kau tidak mengundangku secara langsung siih, kenapa kak Itachi yang mengundangku, padahal kan kamu sahabatku." Rengek Naruto.

"kamu kan sudah tahu tanpa kubilang juga kau mestinya tetap hadir disini." Kata Sasuke sambil membetulkan jasnya.

"Hai, kamu Sakura yah, salam kenal aku Naruto teman Sasuke sejak lahir, kami bahkan tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh badai angin topan." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menyambar tangan Sakura dan mengayunkannya dengan cepat dan kencang.

"Heii! Bodoh." Sasuke menjitak Naruto yang sembarangan menyentuh tangan Sakura.

"Aw…Sasukee…kenapa kau begitu kasar padaku sekaraang." Rintih Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, kau jangan seenaknya menyentuh Sakura." Jelas Sasuke singkat.

"waah, kau sangat melindungi Sakuramu yaaah…manis sekaliii…aku tunggu undangan pernikahan kalian yah, aku mau menemui Hinata dulu, daaah." Kata Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua, mendengar Naruto mengucapkan 'Sakuramu', Sasuke sangat malu, tapi dia juga senang.

'_Aku sangat kaget, sewaktu teman kak Itachi bilang aku adalah 'Sakuranya' aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi saat Naruto mengucapkannya untuk Sasuke, aaahh…mukaku panaas.'_ Pikir Sakura yang memegang wajahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Ng…"

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang yang tak terduga. Neji.

"Bersediakah kau berdansa denganku?" pinta Neji sambil membungkukan badannya, Sakura ingin sekali menolaknya, tapi keluarga Hyuuga adalah sama terhormatnya dengan keluarga Uchiha, kalau dia menolaknya, sama saja mempermalukan keluarganya.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura harus istirahat." Kata Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi.

"Ah, Tidak apa…aku mau." Jawab Sakura tiba-tiba yang membuat Sasuke kaget.

Sasuke bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Neji meminta Sakura berdansa dengannya, benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Terserah kamu" jawab Sasuke ketus dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Neji berdansa, Sakura sangat ragu-ragu, karena dia tidak pernah dirangkul oleh laki-laki lain selain Itachi dan Sasuke.

Neji dan Sakura berdansa dengan elegannya, sehingga semua mata tertuju padanya, Sasuke yang menyingkir dari tengah-tengah terlihat kesal. Itachi dan ino menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau membiarkan Sakura berdansa dengan Neji?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Tidak tahu!, dia sendiri yang menyetujuinya, tanya saja padanya sendiri." Jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Waah, ada yang cemburu, daripada kau cemburu, bagimana kalau kau berdansa denganku?" ajak Ino.

Itachi melihat kearah Sasuke memberikan pandangan 'jangan' pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke ingin sekali mengetahui perasan Sakura padanya, akhirnya dia membaa Ino menuju tengah lantai dansa.

Sasuke menarik pinggang Ino agar mendekat kepadanya, tentu saja hal ini membuat Ino senang, karena Ino suka padanya sejak kecil, Sakura yang tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke berdansa dengan Ino merasa sedih melihat Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

'_Ah, Sasuke dan Ino…mereka serasi sekali.' _Pikir Sakura_. 'Ino sangat serasi untuk Sasuke, mereka sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terhormat, tunggu dulu…kenapa aku berfikir seperti ini?' _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa? Lelah? Mau istirahat?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, tidak…" Sakura terdiam dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada Neji.

"Hm… Kenapa kau mengajakku berdansa?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ah itu, aku mau minta maaf soal tadi siang, aku fikir kau anak yang sombong, tapi aku rasa kau memiliki alasan tersendiri, benar kan?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, iya…" Jawab Sakura malu.

"Buktinya kau menerima ajakanku." Sambung Neji.

"Hehehe." Sakura sedikit tersenyum, dia mengingat omongan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya sering-sering tersenyum.

Melihat Sakura yang sedikit tersenyum, Neji merasakan debaran dalam hatinya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

'_Ah, ternyata, dia manis sekali kalau tersenyum.'_ Ucap Neji dalam hati yang membuat dia juga tersenyum.

Sasuke yang rencananya mau membuat Sakura cemburu malah menjadi boomerang baginya, dia sangat terkejut melihat Sakura tertawa kecil pada Neji, begitu pula Neji, merteka seperti menikmati dansa mereka, akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan langkah dansanya dan meninggalkan Ino menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke?" Ino merasa heran dengan perlakuan Sasuke, dia tidak terima ditinggal begitu saja, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa denganmu? Kau cemburu melihat Sakura berdansa dengan Neji?" tanya Ino.

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke.

Ino terdiam mendengar Sasuke membentaknya, Ino menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku masih menyukaimu, Sasuke…apa kau tidak bisa memandangku?" kata Ino sambil menempelkan tubunya dibelakang Sasuke. "Aku rela, menjadi pelarian bagimu."

Sasuke terdiam, dia sanagt cemburu, sangat cemburu sehingga ingin sekali dia mengacaukan pesta Itachi, ingin sekali dia menghajar Neji yang dengan mudahnya membuat Sakura tersenyum padanya, walaupun itu Cuma senyuman kecil, bahkan Sasuke bertahun-tahun mencoba membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Ino, lepaskan aku, sebaiknya kau keluar, aku ingin istirahat." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin.

Ino menuruti apa kata Sasuke, dan sebelum dia keluar.

"Sasuke, pretimbangkanlah aku." Ucap Ino dan menutup pintunya.

"Sial!" gerutu Sasuke sambil memukul tembok.

Sementara itu, ditengah pesta Sakura telah selesai berdansa dengan Neji, kali ini dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Itachi.

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura terhadap Itachi.

"Tidak tahu, tadi dia keatas bersama Ino." Jawab Itachi.

"Ha? Bersama Ino?" tanya Sakura mengulangi.

Itachi melihat wajah Sakura yang khawatir, entah apa yang dia khawatirkan, Itachi merasa Sakura sudah mulai menyukai Sasuke.

Sementara itu ditempat kerumunan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kak Neji, tadi kakak berdansa dengan Sakura? Kakak serasi sekali dengannya." Ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah? Apa menurutmu begitu?" tanya Neji yang sedikit senang.

"Kakak suka padanya yah?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ah…T…tidak, jangan ngaco kamu." Jawab neji yang wajahnya memerah.

"Neji." Panggil ayahnya.

"Iya ayah." Jawab Neji.

"Jangan lupa apa yang kita bicarakan tadi siang, jangan sampai kau terhanyut oleh perasaanmu." Kata sang ayah.

"Baik, ayah." Jawab Neji.

Itachi ingin menghampiri ayahnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena melihat Ino turun dari tangga arah kamar Sasuke, dia melihat wajah Ino yang sedih.

"Apa yang kau katakana pada Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang memasang wajah serius.

"Tidak ada, hanya menawarkan sesuatu yang sewajarnya." Jawab Ino dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau kau macam-macam…"

"Iyaa, tapi bagaimana kalau hubungan itu retak dengan sendirinya, atau dari salah satu antara mereka sendiri?" kata Ino memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Api tidak akan muncul kalau tidak ada minyaknya." Jawab Itachi.

"Oh ya? Bisa saja kok kalau hanya memakai kapas kecantikan." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum dan melewati Itachi.

Malam ini malam yang berarti untuk Itachi, tapi dengan kedatangannya Ino, dan kejadian dansa Neji dan Sakura, semua itu membuat Itachi mempunyai perasaan buruk, mungkin masalah besar akan dimulai dari sekarang.

* * *

waah...makasih banyak bgt sarannya yah, maklum aku kan newbie...hehehe...

tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu...

next chapter besok yaaah...hehehehee


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sasuke POV

Malam hari dimana orang-orang masih berisik ditengah pesta kak Itachi, aku mengurung diri dikamar, rasanya pusing sekali menahan marah, memang lebih baik dikeluarkan, tapi tidak mungkin aku marah-marah didepan umum hanya karena cemburu, bisa-bisa harga diriku jatuh. Selagi aku mendinginkan kepalaku, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

'_aargghh…siapa lagi sih'_ gerutuku dalam hati, tapi ketika aku buka pintu kamarku, gerutuku yang tadi terlintas, sekarang berubah menjadi sennag, karena Sakura sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapanku.

"Mau apa?" tanyaku yang tetap menjaga perasaanku agar tidak terlihat senang.

"Ehm, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Karena tiba-tiba kau menghilang ditengah pesta." Dia berbicara seolah mengkhawatirkan aku, ingin sekali aku berterima kasih padanya karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kalimat yang terucap dari bibirku lain.

"Buat apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja dansamu dengan pria Hyuuga itu." Kataku dengan ketus.

"Ah, maksudmu Neji?" jawab Sakura yang malah menyebut namanya.

"Neji? Sepertinya kau sudah akrab sekali yah dengannya." Aku makin panas mendengar nama Neji keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Iya, tadi aku sempat berbincang-bincang dengannya, ternyata dia anak yang baik, kau kan bilang padaku, aku harus terbiasa berbicara dengan orang, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengingatkanku." Mendengar Sakura berbicang-bicang dengan Neji membuatku sangat marah.

"Oh, jadi kau berterima kasih padaku, karena berkat aku kau bisa akrab dengan si Hyuuga, jadi kau suka padanya, kalau begitu selamat! Silahkan kau menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya, kau membuatku risih!" Aku tidak bisa mengontrol amarahku, akhirnya aku melimpahkannya pada Sakura. Ternyata omonganku cukup menyakitkan bagi Sakura yang baru belajar ingin bersosialisasi.

"Em, maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu istirahatmu, aku permisi." Setelah mengucapkan itu dia lari, sepertinya aku telah menyakitinya.

Sakura POV

'_aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya karena nasehatnya, tapi kenapa dia begitu dingin, omongannya sangat menyakitkan, padahal tadi dia begitu baik padaku.' _ Aku berjalan menuju bawah dengan menahan air mataku, entah kenapa kalimat Sasuke begitu menyakitkan, aku berdiri ditangga dan melihat ditengah pesta tinggal orang-orang dewasa, aku lelah sekali. Ingin rasanya aku kembali ke kamar dan istirahat. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meminta izin pada paman Fugaku untuk beristirahat lebih dulu, dan bersyukur paman Fugaku mengizinkannya. Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju kamarku, membuka gaunku dan mencuci mukaku, lalu merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur, kasur yang begitu nyaman sehingga cepat membuatku terlelap.

Normal POV

Sakura bangun dipagi hari, dia pergi ke taman belakang untuk menunggang kuda, karena dia sudah belajar jadi tidak ada kesulitan baginya menunggang kuda sendirian. Sakura menghampiri kandang kuda dan mengambil kuda putih kesayangannya, dan dia menunggangi kudanya, ketika kudanya berjalan menuju danau, dia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk sendiri bersama kudanya di pinggir danau, akhirnya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sakura lembut terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh kearahnya sambil melempar batu ke danau.

"Menghirup udara segar." Jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya Sakura kembali.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dan Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke. "Hei, memangnya aku mengizinkanmu duduk disampingku?"

"Ah, maaf." Dan Sakura kembali berdiri, tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke dan itu membuatnya terjatuh duduk lagi disampingnya. "Aku Cuma bercanda." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menempatkan dirinya disamping Sasuke dan mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan yaitu melempar batu ke danau.

"Maaf yah, tentang tadi malam…" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bicara.

"Ya, tidak apa, kamu pasti lelah kan, makanya emosi." Jawab Sakura.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau sudah banyak bicara yah." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Yah, ini berkat kamu, omonganmu terus terngiang dikepalaku, lagipula, aku tidak enak pada paman dan bibi kalau terus menerus seperti itu." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh, begitu." Sahut Sasuke.

Keadaan jadi sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan angin di pagi hari, Sakura ingin sekali menanyakan siapa sebenarnya Ino itu, begitu pula Sasuke, dia ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura dan Neji pada malam itu. Tapi mulut mereka seperti ada yang menguncinya, dan tanpa disengaja, jari Sasuke sedikit menyentuh jari Sakura, Sakura menyadarinya, tapi dia berlagak tidak tahu, dia tidak bergerak, dengan memberanikan diri Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura perlahan-lahan, dan Sakura pun menjawab genggaman itu dengan mempererat tangannya pada Sasuke, entah disadari atau tidak, keadaan mereka ini seperti sedang jatuh cinta satu sama lain, Sasuke memang mencintai Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak menyadari perasaan Sasuke, maupun perasaannya sendiri.

Sakura POV

Saat dia menggenggam tanganku, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang sehingga rasanya ingin melompat keluar, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pada kak Itachi, sebenarnya ada apa dengan jantungku ini.

'_sepertinya aku harus membicarakan hal ini pada kak Itachi.' _Pikir Sakura.

Normal POV

Ketika mereka sedang menikmati suasana itu, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan memanggil mereka dari kejauhan, dan itu membuat mereka spontan melepaskan tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Tuan Sasukeee, Nona Sakuraaa, sarapan sudah siaaap" teriak pelayan itu.

Ketika mereka menuju ruang makan mereka, terlihat satu anggota baru yang muncul diruangan itu. Ino.

Dia pun menempati tempat duduk Sakura yang berada disamping Sasuke, yang telah Sakura tempati selama 10 tahun, akhirnya Sakura menempati kursi yang disamping Itachi.

"Kenapa dia disini?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Sasuke, jangan begitu kepada Ino, dia menginap disini tadi malam, katanya dia kangen pada kami, makanya dia menginap." Jelas Mikoto.

"Ini Sakura." Kata Itachi mengambilkan minum kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih kak." Ucap Sakura.

"Waaah, kalian itu mesra sekali yah, aku bisa merasakan auranya." Kata Ino tiba-tiba berkomentar.

Suasana di ruang makan tiba-tiba menjadi canggung karena perkataan Ino, Itachi mencoba untuk mengubah topic, karena dia sadar Sasuke sudah memasang wajah tidak enak.

"Ino, bagaimana suasana di…"

"Hei Itachi, apa kamu ada rencana untuk menikahi Sakura? Berhubung kalian tidak ada hubungan darah, jadi bisa dong kalau kalian menikah, Sakura selain cantik, dia juga pintar dan elegan, sangat pantas untukmu Itachi yang anak sulung keluarga Uchiha." Kata Ino memotong omongan Itachi. "Sakura juga pasti suatu kehormatan kan untuk menerimanya, ya kan Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut Ino menanyakan hal seperti itu didepan paman dan bibi Uchiha, tidak mungkin Sakura mengelak didepan mereka.

"Iya, tentu saja." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Melihat Sakura yang mengiyakan perkataan Ino membuat Sasuke kembali bad mood.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sasuke, kau bahkan tidak menyentuh makananmu." Kata sang Ibu.

Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, dia pergi ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal, baru tadi dia merasakan suasana yang nyaman bersama Sakura, tapi Ino dengan sekejap merusaknya dengan sempurna.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura kau pasti menyukai Itachi kan." Tanya Ino yang masih melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ah…Aku.." Sakura gugup menjawabnya.

"Sudah pasti, kalau tidak kau tidak mungkin menjawab iya tadi kan.."

"Ino cukup!" bentak Itachi tiba-tiba. Sakura kaget melihat Itachi seperti itu, karena setahunya Itachi adalah orang yang sangat lembut.

Setelah itu Itachi juga kembali ke kamarnya, yang tersisa adalah pasangan suami-istri Uchiha, Sakura dan Ino.

"Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Ino sambil menyantap makanannya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya menghela nafas karena sudah tahu sifat Ino. Sakura yang merasa tidak enak terus kepikiran Sasuke dan Itachi, apa yang harus dia lakukan agar mereka bisa kembali seperti semula suasananya.

"Oh iya Sakura, kau berangkat denganku yah, aku juga masuk Konoha academy." Ajak Ino.

"Ah…iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku siap-siap dulu yaaah." Kata Ino meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sakura, jangan dimasukkan dalam hati tentang perkataan Ino yah, dia memang seperti itu." Kata Mikoto.

"Iya, tidak apa bi." Jawab Sakura lembut.

Sakura pun kembali menuju kamarnya, dia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah, Sakura sangat kepikiran tentang Sasuke dan Itachi, bisa-bisanya Ino mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sakura selama ini. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, dan kebetulan sekali Sasuke melewatinya.

"Ah, Sasuke." Tiba-tiba Sakura memanggilnya, dan Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura. "Ng..anu…kita berangkat bareng kan?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hahaha…tentu saja, biasanya juga kan bareng." Kata Sasuke yang tersenyum.

'_Ah, Sasuke tersenyum, itu artinya dia tidak marah lagi.'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Sasukeee.. aku duduk diampingmu yaah." Teriak Ino dari bawah.

"Ck, menyusahkan saja." Gumam Sasuke, ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura, tanpa disadari Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke.

Sakura POV.

Ketika aku mendengar Ino ingin duduk disampingnya, entah kenapa aku tidak rela, dan tiba-tiba aku menahan lengan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke berhenti dan memandang aneh padaku.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, aku sudah tidak kuat menahan jantungku yang begitu kencang. Akhirnya aku melepaskan genggamanku,

"Ahahahaa..tidak apa, sepertinya aku tidak masuk sekolah, aku tidak enak badan." Aku berbohong padanya.

"Sakura, kau bohong." Dia tahu aku bohong.

"Benar kok, sudah yah, hati-hati dijalan." Kataku gugup dan masuk kembali ke kamarku. Aku memegang dadaku yang berdegup sangat kencang.

'_sakit, kenapa sakit sekali membayangkan Ino dan Sasuke pergi berdua? Aku tidak suka rasa sakit ini.' _aku berlari menuju kasurku dan membantingkan tubuhku disana. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk kamarku.

"Masuk." Kataku memberi izin.

"Anak nakal, kenapa tidak pergi kesekolah?" kak Itachi datang menghampiriku.

"Ah, kak Itachi." Kak Itachi menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku. "Kakak sendiri tidak sekolah?"

"Mendengar kata Sasuke kau tidak enak badan, aku langsung kesini." Jawab kak Itachi dengan lembut. "Ada apa sebenarnya Sakura?"

Kak Itachi menanyaiku seolah tahu kalau aku sedang merasakan hal yang aneh.

"Ini aneh kak." Kataku sambil memeluk kak Itachi.

"Hahaha…aneh kenapa?" kata kak Itachi sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, setiap aku bersama Sasuke, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, aku suka debaran itu, dan juga setiap membayangkan Sasuke berduaan bersama Ino, jantungku juga berdebar kencang, tapi debarannya terasa sakit, aku tidak suka debaran yang itu." Aku menjelaskan isi hatiku pada kak Itachi.

Kak Itachi mendorongku pelan, dia memegang kedua bahuku dan memandangku dengan lembut.

"sakura, aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa yang kau rasakan saat kau bersamaku?" tanya kak Itachi lembut.

"Ng…nyaman, aku senang karena kak Itachi hangat." Jawabku padanya.

"Dan bagaimana perasaanmu saat bersama Sasuke?" tanya kaka Itachi lagi.

"Hhmm… saat aku bersamanya, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, dan seperti merasakan sesuatu yang…" aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detil.

"Sakura, apa yang kau rasakan pada Sasuke, sama dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu selama 10 tahun ini." Jawab kak Itachi tiba-tiba.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud kak Itachi apa.

"Itu artinya, kau mencintai Sasuke." Kata kak Itachi yang akhirnya menjawab kebingunganku.

"Haa? Tidak mungkiin." Aku sangat terkejut mengetahui kalau aku cinta pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik, yah…aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu, sampai nanti." Begitu kak Itachi keluar, aku menutup wajahku memakai bantal.

'_Aku mencintai Sasuke? Tidak mungkin, aku hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai kakakku, tidak! Akku menganggap sebagai kakak hanya terhadap kak Itachi.'_ Aku sangat bingung, aku melihat wajahku ke cermin dan wajahku saat ini sangat merah merona. Bagaimana bisa kak Itachi menyimpulkan kalau aku mencintai Sasuke, bahkan kak Itachi tidak punya pengalaman mencintai seseorang, tapi ada satu kalimat dari kak Itachi yang terlintas di kepalaku.

'_Sama dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu selama 10 tahun ini'_ aku menutup mulutku yang terkjut.

'_Tidak mungkin, kak Itachi mencintaiku? Mustahil…bagaimana bisa…'_ sungguh hal ini membuatku bingung, aku selalu berfikir bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk keluarga Uchiha, karena aku berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Kak Itachi sudah sangat baik padaku, bahkan dia selalu melindungiku. Ketika aku melihat cermin dan memikirkan Sasuke, wajahku kembali merona. Dan aku mengakuinya, aku memang mencintai Sasuke.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apakah Sasuke mencintaiku? Aku tidak boleh berharap.

Normal POV

Itachi berjalan di koridor sekolahan dan menemukan Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Heii…kalian akrab sekali." Goda Itachi.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Oh iya, gimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah membaik, dia sangat manja padaku ketika aku melihatnya tadi," pancing Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"Baguslah, aku pikir dia kenapa." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"waah, kamu sangat memanjakannya yah Itachi, benar-benar calon suami yang baik." Goda Ino.

"Hentikan omonganmu tentang hal seperti itu!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Toh sakura juga tidak mempermasalahkannya kok." Jawab Ino.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku duluan yah, daah." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke memandang Itachi dari belakang dengan kesal lalu dia menoleh kearah Ino.

"Dengar yah! Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sakura pada kakak!" bentak Sasuke kecil pada Ino.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sakura mencintai kakakmu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah elegannya. Sasuke terdiam dengan pertanyaan Ino, perlahan Ino memegang bahu Sasuke dan membisik ditelinga Sasuke. "yang paling mencintaimu disini adalah. A.K.U…ingat itu." Setelah bicara seperti tiu Ino kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya ke jendela, dia memikirkan perkataan Ino, bagaimana kalau benar Sakura ternyata mencintai Itachi.

Sepulang sekolah.

"Uchiha." Panggil neji kepada Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau!" jawab Sasuke sewot.

"Sakura, kenapa dia tidak masuk?" tanya Neji.

"Ada apa kau menanyakannya? Tumben sekali." Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Tidak, sejak pesta dansa itu, aku berbincang-bincang dengannya, jadi, aku sedikit tertarik padanya, bolehkan hari ini aku menjenguknya?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja boleeeeh, ayo bareng denganku." Sambung Ino dari belakang Sasuke.

"Aku yang punya rumah, jadi aku yang menentukan tamu yang layak datang atau tidak." Kata Sasuke.

"Aaah…sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat." Tarik Ino.

Ketika sampai dikediaman Uchiha.

"Selamat datang tuan Sasuke." Sambut pelayan rumah.

"Apa Sakura ada?" tanya Sasuke kepada pelayan rumah.

"Ada, Nona sedang ada di kolam renang." Jawab pelayan tersebut.

Neji tanpa basa-basi dia menghampiri Sakura di kolam renang yang letaknya di dalam ruangan.

"Sakura." Sapa Neji.

"Nejii..hai." sapa Sakura kembali.

Melihat Sakura yang begitu akrab dengan Neji, Sasuke merasa kesal, ingin sekali Sasuke mendorong Neji ke kolam sehingga dia terjatuh dan basah semuanya.

"Sepertinya si Hyuuga menyukai Sakura, sainganmu berat-berat yah." Ejek Ino.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi omongan Ino, mereka melihat Neji sedang berbicara pada Sakura.

"kau sakit?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, hanya sedang malas kesekolah." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Hei, besok kau meu ikut denganku tidak?" ajak Neji.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura

"Ke taman bermain." Jawab Neji dengan tersenyum.

"Ng…" Sakura berfikir dan melihat kearah Sasuke seakan meminta izin darinya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku kau mau pergi dengan siapa." Kata Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke, kenapa dia?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Sakura sedikit kesal karena Ino mengikuti Sasuke ke kamarnya. "Baiklah Neji, besok aku mau pergi denganmu."

"Serius? Baiklah, besok sepulang sekolah langsung berangkat yah." Ajak Neji.

"Oke." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, masih banyak urusan." Pamit Neji.

"Iya hati-hati." Jawab Sakura.

Begitu Neji pergi, Sakura sangat penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Ino di kamarnya, tapi Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh, itu membuatnya sakit.

'_buat apa aku memikirkannya, toh dia juga tidak peduli padaku kan aku mau pergi dengan siapa saja.' _Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Tapi Sakura tidak bisa membohongin diri sendiri, dia mengakuinya kalau dia cemburu pada Ino yang bisa begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, Sakura memainkan air kolam itu memakai kakinya, dan terus memikirkan Sasuke, seolah Sasuke sudah mengontrol pikirannya.

"Sasuke, kau bodoh." Ucap Sakura sangat pelan.

* * *

yeeaayyy...karena malem-malem g bisa tidur, akhirnya terbuat deh chapter 5 ini...hehehehe...

makasih yah reviewnya, maaf kalo aku ngebuat Ino agak nyebelin, tadinya aku mau pake karakter Karin, tapi Karin mukanya ngga elegan...hahahahahaa...

makasih yah udah review...

c u...

luv u..mmuuaaahh


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, dikepalanya terus terngiang ajakan Neji terhadap Sakura, ingin sekali dia melarang Sakura untuk pergi dengannya, tapi dia tidak punya hak untuk itu.

"Hei, si Hyuuga mau pergi loh besok dengan Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut? Sekalian double date." Tawar Ino.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, Ino yang jengkel melihatnya mengabaikannya menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang tidur terlentang, dia menaiki kasurnya dan mendekati Sasuke lalu ingin mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" dorong Sasuke, beruntung karena Ino belum menempelkan bibirnya.

"Membantumu melupakannya, menyerahlah, dia tidak menyukaimu, dia menyukai Itachi." Jawab Ino. "Aku, akan menghilangkan bayangannya pada dirimu." Kata Ino berbisik sambil mencoba untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Ino, tolong keluar dari kamarku." Pinta Sasuke dengan serius.

"Hhh…baiklah tuan muda." Kata Ino beranjak dari kasurnya. "Kalau berubah pikiran telepon aku yah."

Dengan begitu Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang berfikir sendirian dikamarnya. Dia mempertimbangkan perkataan Ino yang untuk mengikuti Sakura dan Neji. Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah Sasuke melihat Neji datang kekelas mereka dan mengajak Sakura keluar.

"Hei!" panggil Sasuke kepada Sakura dan Neji, ketika mereka menoleh, Sasuke bingung harus bicara apa, karena dia memanggil mereka secara spontan.

"Ada apa. Uchiha?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, tidak apa." Jawab Sasuke dingin dan berjalan melewati mereka sambil berucap. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Sudah pasti." Jawab Neji.

Sakura memandang kearah belakang Sasuke, dia bertanya kenapa dia tidak bersama Ino, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bicara dulu dengan Sasuke baru ikut dengan Neji. Neji mengizinkannya dan Sakura mengejar Sasuke.

"Ng…Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tapi dia tidak membalikkan tubunya.

"Aku…"

"Baguslah, kau sudah punya teman," potong Sasuke dan menoleh kearah Sakura dengan senyuman sedih. "Itu kan yang kau mau."

"Tidak, Sasuke aku mau…"

"Sasukeee." Panggil Ino yang tiba-tiba datang. "Loh? Sakura? Apa kabar? Katanya kau hari ini mau kencan dengan Hyuuga yah, waah kamu populer yah."

"Ng..tidak, kami hanya teman." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Aaahh…awalnya kan teman, tapi lama kelamaan bisa lebih looh, iya kan Sasuke, Sasuke juga tidak keberatan kok kalau kau pacaran sama Hyuuga, benar kan?" tanya Ino yang disengaja.

**Sakura POV**

Mendengar perkataan dari Ino itu membuat hatiku sakit, apa benar Sasuke tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku.

"Ng, itu."

"Benar." Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba."Aku tidak akan keberatan kau pacaran dengan siapa saja, karena itu bukan urusanku." Dia mengatakan itu dengan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu, lalu kalau memang dia merelakannya, kenapa dia menggenggam tanganku dengan hangat saat di danau.

"Oh begitu, iya memang bukan urusanmu, hehehe, permisi." Aku berlari, ingin rasanya aku menangis, tapi itu tidak boleh kulakukan.

**Normal POV**

"Hei, sudah siap?" tanya Neji pada Sakura.

"Ng…ayo kita berangkat." Jawab Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak menggerakan kakinya satu sentipun, sebenarnya dia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu pada Sakura, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa jujur pada diri sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya dia takut menerima kenyataan kalau Sakura tidak mencintainya.

'_Pengecut sekali aku ini.'_ keluh Sasuke, dan begitu dia memutar otaknya kembali, dia menarik Ino ke mobilnya.

"Ino ikut aku." Tarik Sasuke.

"Ah, mau kemana kita?" tanya Ino.

"Taman bermain." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Heh…dasar munafik." Ejek Ino.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat Sakura dan Neji berada, Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan kalau Neji tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura, alasan lainnya adalah dia ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam pikiran Sakura sehingga dia menerima ajakkan Neji.

Ketika sampai, mereka mengikuti Sakura dan Neji yang menaiki macam-macam wahana, terlihat Sakura seperti tidak menikmatinya, walaupun Neji sudah berusaha membuat Sakura senang, tapi Sakura hanya bisa memberikan senyuman pahit pada Neji.

"Haaaaaahh..bagaimana Sakura? Menyenangkan?" tanya Neji.

"Ya, terima kasih yah." Jawab sakura.

"Bohong," potong Neji. "Kau tidak menikmatinya yah?"

Sakura terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, sudah mulai malam, terakhir kita naik itu yuk." Kata Neji menunjuk kearah wahana Ferris wheel.

Sakura menatap kearah wahana yang besar itu, ingin sekali dia menaiki itu bersama Sasuke, tapi dia berfikir kalau Sasuke membencinya. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Neji. Sasuke melihat Sakura dan Neji menaiki ferris wheel itu, dia panic, kenapa Sakura setuju.

'_mau apa mereka, sialan.'_ Teriak Sasuke dalam hatinya. "Ino, ayo kita naik itu." Ajak Sasuke menarik Ino.

"Waah, Sasuke, tumben sekali mengajakku naik ini." goda Ino.

"Ssstt diam." Pinta Sasuke. Ketika Sakura dan Neji menaiki tabung pertama, Sasuke dan Ino menaiki 2 tabung berikutnya. Sasuke meoihat Sakura dan Neji sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Tanya Neji.

"Ya? Ada apa?" jawab Sakura sambil bertanya.

"Kamu, sebenarnya, apanya keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Neji, dan pertanyaan Neji mendapat pandangan bingung dari Sakura.

"Bukan, maksudku, nama belakangmu beda, dan mereka sepertinya sayang sekali padamu, seperti sayang pada anak sendiri." Kata Neji.

"Iya, sejak orang tuaku meninggal, mereka lah yang merawatku, mereka sahabat orang tuaku." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Orang tuamu meninggal?" tanya Neji kaget.

"Ya, sewaktu aku berumur 5 tahun, hhmm…bisa kita tidak membicarakan ini?" pinta Sakura.

"Ah, Iya…maaf yah." Ucap Neji. _'aku tidak menyangka orang tuanya mninggal, ternyata itu hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha.'_

"em, Sakura." Panggil Neji kepada Sakura yang sedang memandangi pemandangan malam dari atas.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" pinta Neji.

"HAaah?" Sakura kaget spontan dan berteriak.

"Hei, tidak usah sampai berteriak seperti itu." Kata Neji.

"Ah, tidak…maaf ini pertama kalinya bagiku." Jawab Sakura.

"Jadi?" tanya Neji.

"Ng…Maaf." Jawab Sakura.

"Pikirkan saja lagi, jangan terlalu buru-buru, aku akan tunggu kok." Ucap Neji.

"Tidak, maafkan aku…aku tidak bisa." Tolak Sakura.

Neji terdiam mendengar penolakan Sakura, sebenarnya dia marah, entah marah karena merasa harga dirinya sebagai Hyuuga terjatuh karena ditolak atau memang karena Sakura tidak menyukainya.

"Sasuke ya?' tanya Neji.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku mencintainya." Kata Sakura yang makin tersenyum, senyumnya lagi-lagi membuat jantung Neji berdebar-debar, senyum Sakura bagaikan malaikat, setiapkali membicarakan tentang Sasuke, dia pasti tersenyum seperti itu, itu menandakan Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke.

"Hhh, sebaiknya kau katakana padanya." Usul Neji.

"Tidak bisa, dia sudah sangat serasi dengan Ino." Jawab Sakura.

"HEee? Kau yakin?" tanya Neji heran.

Sakura terdiam, dia juga tidak yakin kalau Sasuke dan Ino benar-benar jadi, apakah dia bisa menerimanya.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, mukamu jelek sekali tuh." Kata Neji mencubit pipi Sakura sehingga wajah Sakura menajdi lebar, melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti itu Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaahahahaha…wajahmu lucu sekalii…hahahahaa" tawa Neji

"Hei, tidak sopaaan" kata Sakura yang juga sedikit ngambek tapi tertawa.

Sasuke dan Ino melihat mereka yang tertawa begitu bahagia dari tabung yang lain, Ino melihat wajah Sasuke yang dibakar cemburu. Terlintas pikiran iseng Ino.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Ino tiba-tiba teriak dan menubruk Sasuke sehingga Sasuke terdorong Ino, dan Ino, menciumnya dipipi tapi kalau dilihat dari posisi Sakura dan neji, mereka mengira itu pasti ciuman bibir. Siasat Ino sukses membuat Sakura kaget. Sakura yang terkejut mendengar teiakan menoleh kebelakang begitu pula Neji, ketika Neji melihat adegan itu, Neji memalingkan wjahnya kearah Sakura, dia melihat Sakura yang mematung melihat Sasuke dan Ino terlihat seperti ciuman itu. Akhirnya Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sakura…" panggil Neji dengan lembut.

"Hehehe…aku bodoh ya, sudah jelas mereka pasti pacaran, aku malah berharap, Ino kan lebih cantik dariku, dia juga berasal dari keluarga terhormat, dia benar-benar cocok dengan Sasu.."

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Neji memeluknya agar tidak ada yang melihat Sakura menangis.

"Menangislah, masih ada waktu sampai bawah." Ucap Neji.

Saat ini yang Sakura butuhkan adalah pelukan dari Itachi yang hangat, tapi dia tidak peduli lagi, dia membalas pelukan Neji dan menangis.

"Ino, apa-apaan sih kamu!" dorong Sasuke kesal, ketika tubuh Ino menyingkir, Sasuke melihat Sakura dan Neji yang berpelukan.

'_M…Mereka? berpelukan?'_ pikir Sasuke kaget.

Sasuke memandangi suasana mereka yang begitu hangat, dia tidak percaya bahwa Sakura menerima pelukan dari Neji.

"Kau lihat, ternyata Sakuramu memilih Hyuuga daripada Uchiha." Kata Ino mengejek.

Sasuke hanya mematung melihat mereka berpelukan yang lumayan lama. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya, dan duduk menudukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sudah tiba waktunya tabung Sakura dan Neji turun, baru beberapa saat kemudian tabung Sasuke dan Ino, Neji ingin mengantar Sakura pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, biar dia bareng aku." Kata Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura yang mau memasuki mobil Neji dengan kasar.

"Akh…Sasuke."rintih Sakura.

"Hei, aku yang membawanya keluar, seharusnya aku juga yang mengantarnya pulang." Kata Neji menahan lengan Sakura yang satu lagi.

"Apa kau buta! Aku tinggal satu atap dengannya! Akan lebih aman lagi kalau dia pulang bersamaku!" bentak Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura lebih keras sehingga Neji melepaskan genggamannya.

"S…Sasukee..pelan-pelan, kenapa kau kasar pada Neji." Rintih Sakura.

"Neji! Neji! Neji!, kau itu baru beberapa hari bertemu dengannya sudah berani peuk-pelukan! Murahan sekali kau ini!" bentak Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tidak percaya kalau Sasuke mengatainya murahan. "ah…tidak…maksudku"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke secara paksa dan masuk kedalam mobil tanpa bicara, dan lagi yang bikin Sakura tambah kesal, Ino juga berada didala mobil itu.

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau biarkan saja Sakura dan Neji, mereka kan ingin berdua lebih lama." Kata Ino dengan sengaja.

Tapi tidak ada yang memberikan respond an Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tatapan sinis. Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang memandang keluar jendela, dia merasa bersalah kepada gadis yang dicintainya itu, telah menyebutnya sebagai cewek murahan. Padahal dia tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya.

'_Heran! Sudah mengataiku, sekarang diam seakan tidak pernah menyakitiku!' _teriak Sakura dalam hati. _'tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membencinya.'_

Begitu sampai dirumah, Sakura langsung berlari kekamarnya, tapi ketika ditangga dia menubruk Itachi yang sedang berjalan.

"whoaw… Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi yang memegang buku dan memakai kacamata.

Sakura melihat kearah Itachi dan memeluk Itachi. Itachi yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh melihat Sasuke yang berusaha mengejar Sakura dan Ino dibelakangnya, dia langsung menangkap apa yang terjadi.

**Sasuke POV**

"Ayo, masuk ke kamarmu." Ajak Itachi kepada Sakura sambil melirik sinis padaku.

Aku melihat Itachi yang begitu lembut mengajak Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, aku benar-benar kalah dari Itachi, selalu kalah, sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk berada di hati Sakura, Sakura pasti kembali pada Itachi.

"Sasuke…" Ino memanggilku dan memegang pundakku, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku berjalan meninggalkan Ino sendiri dan masuk ke kamarku tapi ternyata Ino mengikutiku. Dan Ino menutup pintu kamarku, dia mendekatiku yang sedang duduk di kasur, dia mengangkat wajahku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, yang ada di bayanganku sekarang adalah Sakura yang menciumku, akhirnya aku membalas ciumannya, dan tiba-tiba saja ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas, Ino menaiki tubuhku dan membuka seragamku, dia mencium leherku sampai ke dadaku, aku tidak berkutik, bukan karena aku menikmatinya, itu karena dipikiranku terbayang Sakura, sedang apa dia bersama kak Itachi, dan sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia dan Neji.

Ketika Ino ingin melepaskan celanaku, aku tersadar dan menghentikannya.

"Hentikan, aku tidak menginginkan ini." aku bilang padanya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang." Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju beranda, aku menoleh kearah beranda Sakura yang lampunya masih menyala.

**Normal POV**

Sakura menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di taman bermain pada Itachi. Itachi yang salah paham dengan cerita Sakura bahwa Sasuke dan Ino berciuman jadi mentekadkan niatnya.

'_Dulu aku memang mengalah padamu Sasuke, tapi kalau kau membuat Sakura menangis, aku juga tidak akan segan-segan merebutnya'_ pikir Itachi selagi Sakura bercerita.

"Begitu kak, aku kesal sekali." Selesai Sakura bercerita.

"Sakura, mau melakukan hal yang menarik?' tanya Itachi sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Apa?" tanya sakura balik.

"Kau tidak suka dengan Neji kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya teman." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya?" tanya Itachi dengan tersenyum."Pacaran denganku." Ajak Itachi.

Sakura terkejut dengan ajakan Itachi. "Pura-pura maksud kakak?"

"Yaah, terserah kau mau menganggapnya pura-pura atau serius, bukankah aku dulu pernah bilang, bahwa perasaanku padamua sejak 10 tahun yang lalu itu sama dengan perasaanmu pada Sasuke." Jelas Itachi. "Sepertinya kau lupa."

"Aaaahhhh." Kata Sakura yang mengingatnya. "Kak Itachi…serius?"

Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. "Mungkin aku bisa membuatmu lupa pada Sasuke, itupun kalau kau mau." Tawar Itachi.

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak mau Itachi menjadi pelampiasannya, tapi dia juga sudah tidak punya harapan pada Sasuke yang sekarang sudah bersama Ino. Dan Sakura berfikir, dia juga sayang pada Itachi, mungkin bisa berjalan dengan mulus.

"Iya kak, aku mau." Jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"kau serius?" tanya Itachi meyakinkan Sakura.

"Iya, aku serius." Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mundur lagi." Kata Itachi yang mendekati wajahnya pada Sakura dan menicum Sakura dengan lembut dan cepat."Kau tahu, itu ciuman keduaku untukmu." Kata Itachi tertawa sambil berjalan menuju luar.

"Haaah…kakak jahaaat" teriak Sakura._'kedua? yang pertamanya kapan?'_ pikir Sakura yang tidak ingat pernah diberi nafa bantuan oleh Itachi waktu kecil.

Dan ketika Itachi keluar, Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan boneka beruang kesayangannya dengan wajah memerah.

'_aku dan kak Itachi? Tapi Sasuke…'_ ketika Sakura berfikir tentang Sasuke, dia teringat kejadian di taman bermain, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. _'aku pasti bisa melupakannya.' _

Ketika Itachi membuka pintu Sakura, Itachi tersenyum lembut tapi senyuman itu hilang dari wajahnya karena suara Ino.

"Sepertinya terjadi hal yang menyenangkan." Kata Ino.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Itachi sambil melewatinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, katanya kau mendukung hubungan mereka, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada mereka bahwa mereka saling mencintai." Kata Ino yang penasaran.

"Aku mempunyai caraku sendiri." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu, sama denganku, apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?" tanya Ino memegang bahu Itachi.

"Maaf." Kata Itachi menyingkirkan tangan Ino. "Tapi kau sudah masuk dalam papan caturku, dan permainan, baru saja dimulai." Itachi meninggalkan Ino sendiri diruang tengah.

* * *

hahahahaha...sebelum aku update chapter ini, temanku baca duluan..dan katanya..

"Sumpah chapter ini orang-orangnya pada annoying bgt...ahahahha...=_=

makasih reviewnya yaaah...


	7. Author Note

untuk pemberi tahuan bagi yang berpuasa, berhubung aku ngetik fict-fict ini malam-malam jadi aku mau memberi tahu, kalau mau baca chapter berikutnya disarankan setelah berbuka puasa…okay…karena ada sedikit adegan lemon antara Sauke dan …. Hahahaha…aku g mau kasih tau, pokoknya ada adegan lemonnya sedikit, sedikit kok g banyak…oke…

salam hangat

-V3Yagami-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Saat makan malam dikediaman Uchiha, suasana saat itu sangat canggung, untung saja Ino sudah kembali kerumahnya, Sakura yang biasanya duduk disamping Sasuke, sekarang mulai duduk disamping Itachi.

"Sakura, tumben kau tidak duduk disamping Sasuke lagi." Tanya Mikoto.

"Ah…itu…" Sakura gugup untuk menjawabnya.

"Hanya masalah tempat duduk saja, tidak usah dipermasalahkan." Kata Sasuke sambil melahap makanannya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini suasana hatimu sedang tidak enak." Tanya Fugaku.

Itachi meminum minumannya dan melirik kearah Sasuke lalu Sakura yang memasang wajah canggung.

"Ehem…karena semua berkumul disini, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." Ucap Itachi sambil mengelap mulutnya. "Ayah, Ibu mulai saat ini, Sakura telah menjadi kekasihku."

Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Fugaku menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka, apalagi Sasuke, dia yang berfikiran bahwa Sakura ada apa-apanya dengan Neji, ternyata dia berpacaran dengan kakaknya, Sasuke saking shocknya dia tidak melanjutkan makannya dan menunggu Itachi melanjutkan omongannya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan urusanku." Jawab Sasuke lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Ehm…anu…"

"Kami akhirnya menyadari perasaan kami masing-masing." Potong Itachi sambil memegang tangan Sakura dari bawah.

"Wah, baguslah, yang penting Sakura bersama dengan salah satu antara kau atau Sasuke, ibu tak masalah." Jawab Mikoto. Tapi Mikoto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura, dia bisa tahu karena dia sudah menganggap gadis berambut pink itu sebagai anak perempuannya sendiri.

"Aku akan menemui Sasuke sebentar." Kata Fugaku yang beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ng…aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya." Ucap Sakura yang juga beranjak dari kursinya lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Tinggalah Mikoto dan anak sulungnya itu, Mikoto memandangi Itachi seolah tahu Itachi sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut pada Itachi.

"Sesuatu yang menarik bu." Jawab Itachi sambil meminum segelas air.

"Itachi jangan keterlaluan terhadap adikmu, kau tahu kan sebenarnya mereka saling…"

"Bu." Potong Itachi. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tenang saja, ini akan berakhir baik kok."

"Semoga saja." Jawab Mikoto dengan lembut.

Setelah mereka selesai, Itachi kembali ke kamarnya dan Mikoto memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura, dia merasa harus berbicara sesuatu dengan Sakura.

**Sasuke POV**

'_Bagaimana bisa? Sakura dan kakak? __Tidak mungkin! Aku pikir dia bersama dengan Neji! Lalu, kenapa mereka berpelukan?' _aku mendumel dalam hatiku, mondar-mandir dikamarku sendiri seperti orang stress, yah tapi aku memang sedang stress, ini diluar pikiranku, kenapa Sakura bisa bersama kak Itachi, aku berfikir kembali, aku menganalisa kejadian sejak dari taman bermain.

'_Saat itu, aku me__lihatnya berpelukan dengan Neji setelah insiden Ino mencium pipiku….'_ Aku berfikir kalau aku berada didalam posisi tabung Sakura, dan mereka melihat Ino melakukan itu padaku, itu pasti terjadi kesalah pahaman bahwa aku dan Ino sedang berciuman, dan Ino sudah pasti sadar akan hal ini, Ino merencanakannya dari awal.

'_Ino brengseek!' _aku memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura malam ini dan menjelaskannya, tapi ketika kubuka pintuku, aku melihat ayahku berdiri disana.

"Sasuke, boleh aku masuk?" tanya ayahku.

"Ah…iya." Aku mempersilahkan ayahku masuk ke kamarku, dan ayahku duduk dikasurku.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?" tiba-tiba ayah menanyaiku pertanyaan yang benar-benar kena di hatiku.

"Tidak ada yah." Jawabku pendek.

"Jangan bohong." Ayahku memang hebat, dia bisa membuatku jujur dalam sekejap.

"Hhhh… ya, begitulah." Jawabku tidak jelas.

"Kalau kau menyukai Sakura, kenapa kau tidak mempertahankannya?"

"Terjadi banyak kesalah pahaman yang sulit diluruskan yah." Jawabku dengan wajah murung.

"Ayah mendukung siapa saja diantara kalian, Cuma yang ayah mau, jangan sampai ada perang dingin begini, ayah tidak suka." Tegur ayahku.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan omongan ayah, dan beberapa saat kemudian ayah beranjak dari duduknya, sebelum dia pergi, dia meninggalkan pesan padaku.

"Kalau terjadi kesalah pahaman, usahakan diluruskan." Lalu ayah keluar dan menutup pintu.

**Normal POV**

Mikoto mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dan membukanya, dia melihat gadis cantik itu sedang duduk dikasurnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya, Mikoto mendekatinya dan membelai rambut Sakura yang panjang.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membelai rambutmu seperi ini." ucap Mikoto.

"Hihihi…iya, bibi selalu sibuk bersama paman." Jawab Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah sangat besar ya Sakura, kau benar-benar mirip seperti ibumu." Sambil membelai rambutnya Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. "Nah, sekarang tolong ceritakan padaku. Semuanya."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Mikoto dia memasang wajah bingung, dan Mikoto langsung menyadarinya.

"Sudah kuduga, kalau memang kamu tidak ada perasaan terhadap Itachi, seharusnya kau menolaknya." Usul Mikoto.

"Aku bingung, saat aku menyadari perasaanku pada Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke sudah menjali hubungan dengan Ino, makanya aku mencob ingin melupakannya." Jelas Sakura.

"Apa kamu yakin ingin melupakan Sasuke? Dan kata sip Ino dan Sasuke ada hubungan special?" Tanya Mikoto bingung.

"Bukan kata siapa-siapa, aku melihat mereka berciuman." Jawab Sakur dengan wajah sedih.

"Sayaaang, apa kau yakin mereka berciuman?" Tanya Mikoto sambil memegang wajah Sakura. "Apa kamu pernah bertanya langsung pada mereka?"

'_Bertanya? Iya, aku belum menanyakannya pada Sasuke langsung tentang hubungannya dengan Ino.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Mikoto tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi, masih belum terlambat kok, lagi pula kalau dimataku, kamu dan Itachi itu sudah seperi saudara kandung." Usul Mikoto.

Mikoto meninggalkn Sakura dikmarnya, begitu dia keluar kamar, dia bertemu dengan Itachi yang sedang berdiri disamping pintu Sakura. Itachi tersenyum kepada ibunya dan berkata.

"Tidak semudah itu kuserahkan padanya bu."

"Kau ini iseng sekali pada adikmu." jawab Mikoto lembut.

"Bukan iseng kok, aku benar-benar mencintainya, aku melakukan ini supaya mereka sadar, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh" ucap Itachi.

"Hahahaha, Sasuke itu seperti ayahmu dulu, tidak pandai mengutarakan perasaannya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Mikoto pergi ke bawah meninggalkan Itachi, dan Itachi masuk ke kamar Sakura.

"Sakura, apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Itachi membuka pintu Sakura.

"Ah, kak Itachi, tidak kok, masuk saja." Jawab sakura.

"Kau sedang apa?" Itachi memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Hhhmm...sedang tidak apa-apa, hanya memikirkan sesuatu." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, lusa aku harus pergi ikut ayah keluar negri untuk membantunya mengurus suatu perusahaan, hanya sebentar kok, mungkin 1 minggu." ucap Itachi.

"Haaa? 1 minggu? Lalu aku disini dengan siapa? Apa bibi uga ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, ibu juga ikut, kamu disini dengan Sasuke, jangan berantem yah." pinta Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak, memangnya kami masih kecil." ujar Sakura.

"Hahahaha, yasudah, selamat tidur yah." ucap Itachi sambil mencium keningnya Sakura.

Sakura memandang Itachi yang pergi keluar kamarnya, dia berfikir apakah yang dilakukannya ini sebuah keputusan yang benar, apa benar Sasuke dan Ino berpacaran, itu semua terngiang dikepala Sakura, Sasuke benar-benar mengontrol dirinya. Keesokan paginya, hari itu sekolah libur, Itachi menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mengelus-ngelus kudanya di halaman belakang.

"Pagi, Sakura." sapa Itachi sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Ah, kak Itachi, pagi." sapa Sakura kembali.

"Hari ini, apa kamu ada acara?"

"Tidak, kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" ajak Itachi.

"Mauuu." ucap Sakura dengan ceria.

Itachi menarik tangan sakura menuju luar, dan adegan itu dilihat oleh Sasuke yang sedang memandangi Sakura dari atas, ketika samai diluar, tamu yang tak terdug tiba-tiba datang yaitu Neji.

"Neji?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, tapi sepertinya ku mau pergi." Kata Neji.

"Ya, kami memang mau pergi, tapi kalau mau kamu bisa ikut bersama kami." Ajak Itachi yang merangkul Sakura.

Meihat Itachi merngkul Sakura dengan mesra, Neji langsung mengerti tentang hubungan mereka, dia memandangi tangan Itachi yang berada dipinggang Sakura, selintas Neji berfikir seharusnya tangannyalah ang melingkari pinggang Sakura, tap dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran itu karena dia tidak boleh benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali pulang saja." Kata Neji.

"Maaf yah Neji, mungkin lain kali." ucap Itachi yang sengaja menempelkan Sakura padanya.

Neji memaski mobilnya dan menutup pntunya dengan keras.

"Kak Itachi iseng." kata Sakura.

"Hahahahaha..ayo kita berangkat."

Mereka berangkat menuju tempat yang Itachi persiapkan, Sakura tidak tahu dia mau dibawa kemana oleh kakak yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, dia hanya pasrah dan menuruti Itachi. Begtu mobil behenti, Itachi mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menutup kedua mata Sakura.

"Kakak mau apa?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Lihat saja nanti...jalannya hati-hati." ucap tachi menggandeng tangnnya, Itachi membawanya ketempat yang indah, terlihat disitu ada satu meja dan 2 kursi dtengah-tengah padang rumput yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga. Ketika sampai dimeja, Itachi mendudukan Sakura dikursi dan membuka tutup matanya.

"Huaaaah, kak Itachii...ini indah sekali." Sakura melihat pemandangan lam yang luar biasa indahnya, mereka berada dipuncak atas yang bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari situ.

"Sudah kuduga kau aka menyukainya." kta Itachi tersenyum dan menduduki kursi satu lagi."tadinya aku ingin membawamu malam ini, hanya saja malam ini aku harus menemani ayah meeting"

"Tidak apa, hari ini juga indah kok, terima kasih yah kak." ucap Sakura.

"Oh iya, nanti pulang dari sana kamu mau kubawakan apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Hhmm...Berliaaan."

"Hahahahaa, aku akan membelikannya yang banyak untukmu."

Mereka menikmati suasana disana yang begitu damai, Sakura dan Itachi berbincang-bincang sampai lupa waktu, sehingga sore pun tiba.

"Sudah sore, kau pulang diantar supir yah, aku langsung ke tempat ayah." usul Itachi.

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

Sakura pulang ke kediaman Uchiha sendirian karena Itachi tidak bersamanya, jadi dia mampir kesuatu tempat untuk membelikan Itachi baju hangat agar bisa dipakai saat dia tidak ada, mampirlah Sakura disuatu toko, dia memberli baju hangat berwarna biru tua lalu kembali menuju rumah. Karena saat di toko Sakura lumayan lama memilih bajunya, jadi Sakura telat sampai dirumah, ketika dia sampai dirumah.

"Dari mana saja kau!" kata Sasuke yang memarahinya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tadi bersama kak Itachi, lalu kami berpisah sebentar dan aku ke toko membeli baju hangat untuk dia pakai disana." jelas Sakura.

"Setidaknya hubungi rumah kalau kau pulang telat!" sewot Sasuke sambil memasuki kmarnya.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba, dan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Kamu, apakah kamu...apakah..." Sakura ingin sekali menanyakan hubungannya dengan Ino tapi dia sangat ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng...tidak...tidak apa-apa...selamat malam." kata Sakura yang langsung memasuki kamarnya.

'_Tidak bisa, tidak bisa, tidak bisaa!, aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahui jawabannya.'_ Teriak Sakura dalam hatinya.

'_mulai besok selama seminggu aku akan berdua saja dirumah bersama Sasuke, aku harus bagaimana?' _Sakura mulai panik dengan sendirinya, dia yang sedang berguling-guling dikasurnya akhirnya tertidur karena sangat lelah seharian berada diluar.

Pagi harinya, seluruh rumah diharuskan bangun pagi karena 3 Uchiha akan pergi selama seminggu, Sakura menghampiri Itachi dan memberikan baju hangat yang kemarin dia beli, begitu Sakura memberikannya, Itachi mencium Sakura tanpa ragu-ragu didepan semuanya.

Akhirnya mereka berangkat dan kini tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura berada dirumah megah itu.

"Hhh...sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan? Sekolah sedang libur, aku tidak ada acara, kamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidur." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu!" tarik Sakura, Sasuke menoleh ketika Sakura menarik bajunya. "Kita berkuda sebentar yuk." ajak Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menyetujui ide Sakura, mereka berjalan kearah kandang kuda dan menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing, entah disadari atau tidak, mereka saling menikmati suasana itu, berkuda secara perlahan dan berbincang-bincang tentang masa kecil, dan tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka sudah sangat jarang bisa menikmati suasana itu.

Akhirnya mereka menepi ditempat biasa mereka ngobrol yaitu di pinggir danau.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak ngobrol seperti ini." ucap Sakura yang seperti biasa tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan yah, hubungan kita seperti perang dingin begini." tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Kau yang mulai duluan dengan mengencani Hyuuga." jawab Sasuke dengan nada risih.

"Aku tidak mengencaninya!" Sakura membela diri.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berpelukan?" kata Sasuke yang nadanya meninggi.

"Itu karena..." Sakura terhenti ucapannya.

"Karena apa? Karena kau menyukainya? Bisa-bisanya kau menduakan kakakku!"

"Aku tidak menduakan kakakmu! Saat itu aku sedang menangis karena melihatmu berciuman dengan Ino!." bentak Sakura yang keceplosan dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Hah? Aku dengan Ino? Jangan ngarang kamu! Aku dan Ino tidak ada hubungan apa-apa..." jawab Sasuke kesal. "Tunggu, kau menangis? Kenapa?"

"Tidak...bukan apa-apa." jawab Sakura panik. _'ya tuhan, ternyata benar mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, lalu, aku harus bagaimana?'_

"Apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke pelan, pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

"Sakura, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

'_Tidak! Sakura kau sudah punya kak Itachi!'_ berontak Sakura.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke dengan lembut, Sasuke merasa sekarang kalau Sakura juga mencintainya, akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, dan Sakura tidak bisa menghindar.

"S...Sasuke...jangan..." tolak Sakura perlahan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu,aku...kak Itachi..." kata Sakura gugup.

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya, Sakura jujurlah padaku, apa perasaanmu padaku, aku mohon!" tekan Sasuke.

"Aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu!" kata Sasuke tegas.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut. _'kenapa, kenapa kamu baru mengatakannya sekarang, disaat aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu, kau dengan mudahnya menerobos masuk dalam pikiranku.' _

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Sakura, dan ketika hampir tercapai bibir mungil itu.

"Sasukeeee.." panggil Ino yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sakura melihat Ino yang melambaikan tangannya didekat pintu masuk halaman belakang, lalu Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi usahanya gagal.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas kali ini!" kata Sasuke marah dan menarik Sakura menaiki kudanya Sasuke, lalu Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah pondok kecil yang terletak di dekat danau itu.

"Wah, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing, Hm..." kata Ino memegang handphonenya.

"S...Sasuke...turunkan akuu!" berontak Sakura yang digendong oleh Sasuke yang menunggangi kuda kearah rumah kecil itu,ketika sampai Sasuke turun dengan menggendong Sakura dan memasuki rumah itu lalu Sasuke menurunkannya dikasur dan mengunci pintunya.

"A...Apa yang mau kau lakukan!" kata Sakura panik.

"Dengar ya...aku sudah menahan diriku melihatmu bermesraan dengan 2 cowok sekaligus! Kau pikir aku tipe keluarga Uchiha yang mempunyai darah penyabar! HAH!" bentak Sasuke sambil menghmapiri tubuh Sakura.

"S...Sasuke...j...jangan..." kalimat Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke telah mengunci mulutnya dengan mulut Sasuke, Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan kasar, dia marah dan kesal karena Sakura tidak mau jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

"Kyaaaa...Sasukeee!" Sakura mulai teriak ketika Sasuke menjilat lehernya, ketika Sakura berteriak, mulutnya ditutup memakai tangan Sasuke, tapi seketika Sasuke merasakan tangannya basah, dan ketika Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura, dia menangis, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Sakura.

"Huuu...hiks...hiks...he...hentikan...!" pinta Sakura.

"Sakura...maaf..." ucap Sasuke dengan lembut dan mencium kening gadis berambut pink yang sedang menangis itu. "Maaf."

Mereka berdua terdiam disana, Sasuke menunggu sampai Sakura mereda tangisnya dan Sakura pun akhirnya berhenti.

**Sakura POV**

Aku sangat takut, takut sekali dengan perbuatan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, dan aku tidak menyangka dia mencintaiku, aku melihat kewajahnya yang sedang menyesali perbuatannya itu, dia tampan sekali, aku bukannya tidak mau, tapi caranya Sasuke membuatku takut, dan juga aku sudah menjadi kekasih kak Itachi, tapi...

' _Sakura jujurlah padaku, apa perasaanmu padaku, aku mohon!' _kalimat itulah yang terlintas dipikiranku.

"Ayo kita keluar, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat." tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan entah kenapa aku sangat reflek menarik bajunya dari belakang, kini pikiranku kosong, yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah Sasuke.

'_Kak Itachi...Maaf...'_

**Sasuke POV**

Ketika aku beranjak ingin pergi, dia menarikku, aku menoleh kepadanya dengan wajah terkejut, ketika aku melihat wajahnya, dia memerah, entah memerah habis nangis atau apa aku tidak tahu.

"Jangan pergi." itulah yang diucapkannya padaku, lalu aku menundukkan tubuhku padanya, aku tidak bertanya kenapa dia menarikku, dengan ekspresinya saat inipun aku sudah paham, lalu aku mencium bibirnya yang lembut dan yang pernah dicium oleh Itachi itu, aku sangat kaget ternyata dia merespon ciumanku, saat aku menatap wajahnya, dia begitu cantik sehingga aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku.

Aku menciumnya dengan lembut, begitu pula dengannya, karena posisiku tidak nyeman untuk berciuman akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berpindah kesampingnya dan meneruskan ciumanku, setelah beberapa lama kami berciuman, aku memegang lehernya yang sudah memanas itu, lalu aku meminta Sakura membuka mulutnya agar aku bisa memasukkan lidahku padanya, dan Sakura pun menurutinya.

"Ngh..." ketika Sakura mendesah seperti itu, hasratku makin menaik, tanganku mulai bermain di tubuh Sakura, dan setelah aku puas bermain aku membuka baju Sakura. Dan sekali lagi, Sakura menurutinya.

"Sakura...aku mencintaimu..." kataku sambil menciumi tubuhnya, aku tahu Sakura sedang gemetar, lalu aku berhenti menciumi tubuhnya dan mencium kembali mulutnya, setelah aku sukses membuka seluruh pakaian Sakura, aku membuka pakaianku sendiri, dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" tanyakua kepada Sakura yang wajahnya kini memerah, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Aku memandang wajahnya dan menicum keningnya. "Aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau teriak sekencang apapun." dengan begitu aku dorongkan tubuhku kepada Sakura, aku melihat wajag Sakura mengangkat keatas karena kaget dengan tindakanku, dan aku juga melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kesakitan.

"S...Sasuke...Sakiit~" rintih Sakura sambil mencengkram bahuku dengan kencang. Tapi aku tidak memberhentikan aktivitasku.

"Cengkramlah aku, Sakura..." kataku sabil melanjutkan.

"Uukkhh~" Sakura mencengkramku lebih kencang, dan beberapa lama kemudian cengkramannya memelan dan berubah menjadi pelukan.

Aku tersenyum ketika Sakura memelukku, itu artinya dia sudah terbiasa, akupun melanjutkannya dengan cepat dan sampai selesai.

**Normal POV**

Ketika selesai mereka melakukan hubungan intim, Sasuke terbaring disamping Sakura, dan Sakura terus menerus memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hihi...Sakura...kau mirip kuskus kalau seperti itu." ejek Sasuke yang melihat Sakura memeluknya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia makin menguburkan wajahnya di lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke~" panggil Sakura yang nadanya menangis.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke bingung. "Apa kau menyesal?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menangis.

"Aku bahagia...tapi..aku merasa bersalah terhadap kak Itachi." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan wajah khawatir lalu dia memeluk gadis yang kini menjadi miliknya itu.

"Akan kutanggung semua dosa yang kita perbuat ini, Sakura...karena itu, aku mohon jangan menangis." ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia merasakan kehangatan dari Sasuke yang selama ini dia inginkan, dan dia tersadar, bahwa dia belum membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura dengan lembut, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mmandang Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menciumnya. "Akhirnya kau mengucapkannya." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

'_Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, apapun yang terjadi!'_ ucap Sasuke dalm hatinya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan posisi tidur sampai Sakura tertidur kembali, sedangkan Sasuke, dia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang pasti badai besar akan terjadi dalam kediaman Uchiha ini.

* * *

aahh...lemonnya dikit banget kok...dan g diperjelas juga...g beranii...hahahahahaaa...

akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaaa...

maaf yah agak lama updatenya, banyak gangguan, kucingku sakit jadi harus ngurusin dia dulu, bawa kedokternya dan segala macem..huhuhuhuhu...=_=

chapter berikutnya Sasuke bener-bener g ngelepasin Sakura apapun yang terjadi...hehehehee, maaf yaaaaah pecinta ItaSaku...=_=


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Normal POV**

PLAAK

"DASAR BODOH! KAU PIKIR BUAT APA KAU TERCIPTA DENGAN WAJAH TAMPAN DARI KETURUNAN HYUUGA KALAU SATU ORANG WANITA SAJA TIDAK BISA KAU LULUHKAN!"

"Maafkan aku ayah, tapi perasaan mereka sangat kuat, bahkan orang terdekatnya pun tidak bisa memisahkan mereka." jelas Neji kepada ayahnya yang sedang marah karena tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura telah bersama.

"Sampai Ino yang memberi tahuku bahwa mereka bersama! Kau memang tidak becuss!" hina ayahnya.

"Ayah, kalau begitu kenapa tidak menyuruh Hinata saja yang mendekati Sasuke atau itachi." Jawab Neji kesal.

"Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto sejak kecil, apa aku tega menghancurkannya!" bentak sang ayah.

"Tapi ayah tega menyuruhku!, dengar yah…jangan melampiaskan pada anakmu tentang dendammu di masa lalu! Aku bukan boneka ayah!" teriak Neji yang langsung meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Neji! Kembaliii!" bentak sang ayah.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku membuka mata yang telah tertidur saat bersama Sakura, aku melihat sosok wanita yang sangat kucintai sedang memejamkan matanya itu sedang tidur nyenyak di dadaku, aku membelai pipinya dan membuatnya terbangun.

"Ngh…Sasuke..? jam berapa sekarang?" tanya dia dengan suaranya yang sangat manis.

"Jam 3 sore," jawabku singkat. "Sakura, apa tubuhmu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lembut padanya.

"Ng..tidak apa, tenang saja." Jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Ayo kita kembali kerumah, atau kau masih mau disini?" aku bertanya padanya dengan tatapan lembutku dan mengelus pipinya.

"Sebentar lagi yah, aku masih ingin bersamamu." Jawab Sakura sambil memegang tanganku yang menyentuh pipinya.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mencium keningnya. "Aku sangat bahagia."

"Hihihi, iya…" jawab Sakura tapi ketika aku melihat wajahnya, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja, kita hadapai kak Itachi bersama." Kataku sambil memeluknya.

Sakura mengangguk dan memelukku kembali, kami berpelukan disana sampai puas dan memakai baju kami yang telah lepas kembali, setelah berpakaian utuh kami berjalan keluar dan menuju rumah memakai kudaku, Sakura kunaikkan didepanku, saat sampai dihalaman rumah, aku turun dari kudaku dan menurunkan Sakura. Kami berdua masuk kedalam rumah dengan tawa yang bahagia, tapi tawa bahagia itu lenyap dari wajah Sakura tiba-tiba.

**Normal POV**

"Sepertinya kalian bahagia sekali yah telah menyakiti perasaan kak Itachi." Sindir Ino yang berada diruang tamu.

"Ino? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kalian lupa akan kehadiranku yah, apa kalian terlalu menikmatinya, sehingga tidak sadar aku disini?" kata Ino dengan sinis.

Ketika Ino berkata seperti itu, Sakura teringat sebelum dia dibawa oleh Sasuke, Ino memanggil Sasuke dari halaman belakang.

"Apa jadinya yah kalau kak Itachi tahu, kalau pacarnya telah melakukan seks dengan adiknya ketika dia pergi belum ada 24 jam." Ketus Ino.

"Ino, ini bukan urusanmu, tolong jangan campuri…"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku!" potong Ino. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, tapi kau selalu mengabaikan kebaikan dan ketulusanku!"

"Aku tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padamu." Jawab Sasuke dengan tegas dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, Sakura melihat kearah wajah Sasuke yang mulai serius.

"Heh…padahal kau menerima ciumanku tadi malam." Ketika Ino mengucapkan itu Sakura terkejut dan melirik kearah Sasuke, lalu Sasuke pun melirik kearah Sakura. "Itu karena aku sedang galau, maaf." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura, Sakura memasang wajah sedih dan mengangguk lalu memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Kalian, lihat saja… kalian pasti akan berpisah! Asal kau tahu, aku bekerja sama dengan seseorang agar menghancurkan hubungan kalian!" bentak Ino yang mulai kacau dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. "ayahnya menyuruh anaknya untuk mendekati Sakura, dan suatus aat nanti dia pasti merebutnya darimu Sasuke! Dan saat itu, kau akan berpaling padaku!" teriak Ino yang akhirnya menangis.

Sakura makin mengencangkan pelukannya dilengan Sasuke dan menguburkan wajahnya disitu. Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dengan tangannya yang kosong.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Ino." Jawab seseorang didepan pintu. "Aku tidak mau lagi jadi boneka ayahku."

"Neji?" kata Sakura bingung.

Neji menghampiri mereka yang sedang perang mulut itu, " memang awalnya aku mendekati Sakura karena ingin mengambilnya dari keluarga Uchiha, tapi lama-kelamaan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

Sasuke dan ino terkejut mendengar Neji, Ino tidak menyangka kalau Neji yang begitu setia pada ayahnya akan mengkhianati ayahnya.

"Kau! Kau telah mengkhianati ayahmu! Kau tahu kan akibatnya! Kau akan dikirim keluar negri selama-lamanya!" bentak Ino.

"Aku tidak peduli, asal Sakura bahagia dengan Sasuke, aku bahkan mencampakkan ayahku yang sudah keterlaluan." Jawab Neji.

"Kenapa…kenapa ayahmu sekejam itu?" tanya Sakura yang bingung.

"Itu karena dendam di masa lalu." Jawab Neji.

"Dendam?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ibuku…dulu sebelum meninggal karena sakit, dia selalu mencintai ayahmu, Sasuke." Jawab Neji.

Mereka bertiga semua sangat kaget, karena merka baru dengan kisah seperti ini, cinta antara keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

"Ibuku selalu mencintai ayahmu, bahkan disaat terakhirpun, yang terucap dimulutnya adalah ayahmu, makanya ayahku ingin ayahmu merasakan hal yang sama, dan incarannya adalah anaknya." Jelas Neji. "Dia ingin anak dari keluarga Uchiha menderita seperti dia."

"Bohong!" teriak Ino.

"Dia tidak bohong, mungkin apa yang dia katakana itu benar." Ucap seseorang di pintu.

"Ayaaaah?" kata Sasuke dengan sangat terkejut, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dibelakang ayahnya berdiri Mikoto dan Itachi yang memandang Sakura dengan perasaan kecewa.

"K…kak Itachi…" kata Sakura yang takut.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri Sakura padanya, melihat itu Itachi menghampiri Sasuke Dan memukul wajahnya.

"Ukh" rintih Sasuke.

"Kak Itachi jangaan!" tahan Sakura.

"Tenang saja Sakura, aku memang ingin kalian bersama, tapi tidak begini caranya!" bentak Itachi. "Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan itu!"

"D…dari mana kakak tahu?" tanya Sakura panic.

Lalu Sakura menoleh kearah Ino yang menunjukkan handphonenya sambil tersenyum, Ino lah yang memberi tahu Itachi sehingga membuat Itachi kembali dari perjalanannya.

"Tapi…bukannya ayah berada di…" kata Sasuke.

"Maaf, kami berbohong, kami merencanakan akan pergi semua, karena mungkin kalau kalian berdua kami tinggal, kalian bisa meluruskan kesalah pahaman kalian, salah paham sepertinya telah terurus dengan sangat baik, bahkan terlalu baik." Ucap Fugaku.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam, saat itu ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menampar Ino yang telah membocorkannya kepada keluarganya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, malam ini aku ingin bicara pada kalian." Ujar Fugaku. "Dan Neji, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Mereka pun berkumpul diruang tamu, Sasuke, sakura dan Itachi duduk bersamaan, Neji dan Ino, lalu Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Aku sangat ingin meminta maaf pada ayahmu," ucap Fugaku.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ayanya Neji?" tanya Itachi.

Fugaku melihat kearah Nejid an Mikoto, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi, dulu aku, ayahmu dan ibumu adalah sahabat sejak SMA, dulu memang ibumu pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang wanita, aku menganggapnya hanya sebagai adik, sampai suatu saat aku bertemu Mikoto dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah, dia…ibumu datang padaku, dan meminta kesempatan untuknya, tapi aku tidak bisa, karena aku sangat mencintai Mikoto, lalu aku menjelaskan perasaanku pada ibumu, dan akhirnya dia mau mengerti." Fugaku menghentikan ceritanya sejenak.

"Lalu, suatu saat akhirnya aku mendengar ibumu akan menikah dengan ayahmu, dia bilang akhirnya dia sadar akan perasaan cinta ayahmu yang tulus itu padanya, kamipun sangat bahagia dan menghadiri pernikahannya dan…" Jelas Fugaku.

"Jangan kau berikan cerita palsu pada anakku Fugaku!" ucap ayahnya Neji yang tiba-tiba datang untuk mengejar Neji.

"Hizashi?" kata Fugaku yang terkejut.

"Aku selalu benci padamu sejak dulu, kau selalu merebut perhatian Tania dariku! Aku ingin sekali anakmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan!" desis Hizashi

"Hizashi…ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, jangan jadikan mereka korbanmu…" pinta Fugaku.

"Diam! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Tania, dia sampai saat terakhir dia masih…"

"Kau salah." Potong Mikoto."Tania, dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Tahu apa kau! Kau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sejak dia sakit!" bentak Hizashi.

"Hei! Jangan bentak ibuku!" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari duduknya tapi dihalangi oleh Sakura.

"Kami bertemu sekali, dan kami membicarakan isi hati kami masing-masing, dia bilang, _'saat ini aku bersyukur telah menikahi Hizashi yang begitu mencintaiku, dan kami mempunyai anak yang sangat tampan dan manis,dia sangat menjagaku sehingga aku makin sayang padanya.'_, " ucap Mikoto.

Mendengar ucapa Mikoto, Hizashi sangat terkejut, karena dia merasa kalau Tania istrinya selalu mencintai Fugaku, perlahan dia mengeluarkan air matanya dan melihat kearah Neji, anaknya dan Tania yang sangat disayanginya, dia tersadar, betapa buruknya dia menjadi sosok ayah, bahkan dia telah menyuruh anaknya untuk merebut Sakura dari tangan Uchiha, dan lebih bkin dia menyesal adalah telah menamparnya, Hizashi berlutut karena lemas, dan Neji menghampirinya lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mari kita pulang, ayah." ajak Neji.

Hizashi mengangguk pelan. "Neji, maafkan ayah, ayah sudah gagal menjadi sosok ayah yang baik."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, buktinya ayah tidak mau menghancurkan hubungan Hinata dan Naruto." ucap Neji dengan tersenyum.

Akhirnya Neji membantu ayahnya berdiri dan berpamit pulang, sebelum mereka keluar, Hizashi menoleh kearah Fugaku. "Maafkan aku." ucapnya dan mereka pun telah pergi.

"Ternyata itu tujuannya, pantas aku merasa heran dengan tingkah Neji." ucap Itachi.

"Kalau kau merasa heran, kenapa kau tidak langsung memberi tahu." sewot Sasuke.

Itachi melirik Sasuke dengan jengkel dan tidak menjawabya, lalu dia melirik kearah Sakura, Sakura yang menyadari lirikan Itachi langsung menunduk karena dia merasa bersalah.

"Kalau aku tdak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke.."ucap Ino sambil berjalan kearah Itachi. "Aku harus mendapatkanmu."

Fugaku dan Mikoto terkejut dengan tindakan Ino, sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Ino, sebenarnya yang kau incar itu nama Uchiha kan?" tanya Itachi "Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik padamu, yang kucintai hingga sekarang adalah Sakura."

"Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura...heh..aku harap kalian semua tidak akan pernah bahagia." sumpah Ino sambil berjalan keluar.

"Hati-hati, biasanya ucapan akan menjadi boomerang untukmu." ucap Itachi.

Tapi perkataan Itachi tidak didengar oleh Ino, dia pergi meninggalkam kediaman Uchiha dengan jengkel. Sementara itu, Fugaku siap-siap untuk menceramahi Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi.

"Kalia bertiga!" bentak Fugaku.

Serentak mereka menegangkan tubuh mereka karena bentakan Fugaku, Itachi memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh duluan menatap wajah sang ayah itu.

"Ayah, biar aku jelaskan dari awal." pinta Itachi.

"Aku harap penjelasanmu masuk akal sehingga menyuruh kami berbohong untuk pura-pura pergi keluar negri hari ini." ucap Mikoto.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyuruh orang tua berbohong, kak." ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Diam! Itu karena kalian berdua lelet, tapi aku t

Dak menyangka kalau kalian bisa sampai keluar jalur!" ucap Itachi kesal.

"Jadi, apa alasannya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku, memang mencintai Sakura dari dulu, bahkan ku berencana menjadikannya istri kalau dia mau." ucap Itachi yang membuat Sasuke memasang wajah cemburu.

"Tapi aku sadar, Sakura mencintai Sasuke, begitu pula Sasuke, tapi mereka terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya, akhirnya aku menyusun rencana sampai tahap ini." jelas Itachi.

"jadi...semua perlakuan kak Itachi, hanya bagian dari rencana kakak?" tanya Sakura sedih.

"Tidak, aku melakukannya dengan tulus sambil berharap kau membukakan hatimu untukku, tapi semuanya percuma, akhirnya rencana ini yang terakhir terpikirkan olehku." jelas Itachi.

"Kak...maaf.." ucap Sakura

"Bukan salahmu, Sakura...ini salahku karena tidak tegas pada perasaanku sendiri." ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi, kalian akan kuhukum untuk berpisah selama 3 bulan." ucap Fugaku.

"Apaa! Ayah, ini keterlaluan!" bantah Sasuke.

"Keterlaluan katamu? Apa kau pikir perbuatanmu itu tidak keterlaluan? Hah?" bentak Fugaku. "Sasuke, kau akan disini, tapi Sakura..." ucap fugaku dan memandang Sakura.

"Aku akan diusir? Aku akan terima." jawab Sakura dengan pasrah.

"Tidak, bukan itu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu." jawab Fugaku. "kau tidak boleh bertemu Sasuke selama 3 bulan, jadi kau akan tinggal di apartemen yang akan kusediakan, kau akan tinggal bersama Mikoto disana." ucap Fugaku.

Sakura menunduk dengan pasrah, lalu Sasuke memegang tangannya dengan lembut dan menatap wajahnya.

"kau akan pergi malam ini, jadi siapkan barang-barangmu." ucap Fugaku sambil meninggalkan ruangan bersama Mikoto, Mikoto yang biasanya membela mereka kini hanya bisa berdiam diri.

Itachi pun kembali ke kamarnya, sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti Sakura ke kamarnya untuk membantunya mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura dengan lembut, Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan memandangnya dengan bingung. "Baru saja kita bersama, tapi kenapa sudah harus berpisah seperti ini."

"Sakura, dengar...ini ujian terakhir kita, aku mohon kau bertahan, aku...telah menunggumu selama 10 tahun, kalau hanya 3 bulan saja, ini bukan apa-apa." ucap Sasuke sambil memegang wajah Sakura, Sakura tersenyum manis dan mencium tangan Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

"Lagi pula kalau aku kangen padamu, aku bisa mendengar suaramu melalui handphone, dan melihat wajahmu melalui video call.." ucap Sasuke.

"Hiihihi...iya.." jawab Sakura.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa untuk mereka sebaik-baiknya, memperbanyak pelukan dan kasih sayang yang selama ini mereka pendam bersama.

* * *

agak pendek yah chapter ini...hehehe..maaf baru update...keasyikan main xbox niih...hehhee...dan lagi asyik ngeliat final fantasy VIII dan devl may cry 4...

maaf...maaf...=_=


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sudah saatnya Sakura pergi meninggalkan kediaman Sakura, Sakura berpamitan dengan Fugaku dan Itachi, dia memeluk pamannya itu dengan lembut, lalu Itachi, dia memelukna dan Itachi memelluknya sangta lama.

"Memangnya harus selama itu yah?" ucap Sasuke dengan jengkel.

"Hahhahaha…masa kau cemburu padaku Sasuke." Ujar itachi.

Lalu Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Makan yang teratur yah, jangan marah-marah terus, telepon aku sesering mungkin." Pesan Sakura.

"Iya, kau juga, jaga kesehatan, jangan berkenalan dengan cowok disana, Ibu, tolong awasi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, sudah pasti." Jawab Mikoto.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku pergi, sampai jumpa semuanya." Pamit Sakura.

Ketika Sakura telah berangkat dan menghilang dari pandangan para Uchiha, Fugaku meninggalkan kedua anaknya lebih dulu kedalam, sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi masih berdiri didepan pintu seolah menunggu salah satu dari mereka yang berbicara.

"kak…" panggil Sasuke yang akhirnya mengalah untuk berbicara duluan.

Itachi menoleh kearah adiknya itu. "Maafkan aku."

"jagalah dia dengan baik, atau aku akan mengambilnya kembali." Ucap Itachi sambil masuk kedalam dan memegang kepla Sasuke.

"Kakak memang kakak yang paling the best." ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya disaat seperti ini kau memujiku?" ledek Itachi.

Setelah 2 bulan mereka terpisah dan hanya bertemu saat disekolah dan lewat handphone, bahkan berkencanpun tidak diizinkan oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku, dan Sasuke pun tidak di izinkan mengunjungi Sakura, tiba saat hal yang paling tidak terduga oleh Sakura, saat di pagi hari ketika hari sedang libur, Sakura terbangun tba-tiba karena merasa mual, dan dia berlari ke kmar mandi untuk memunthkannya.

"Hueeeek…ukh..mual sekalii~" keluh Sakura."aku juga belum dapat bulan…" Sakura kini mulai panic, sejak hubungannya dengan Sasuke itu, dia tersadar saat itu mereka tidak memakai pengaman, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengunjungi dokter sendirian. Dia bersiap-siap untuk pergi, tadinya dia ingin pamit pada Mikoto, tapi Mikoto masih teridur, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa pamit.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura memikirkan sebab yang membuat dia mual, dia sangat takt kalau sampai-sampai dia hamil.

'_Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak mau menjadi ayah secepat ini? __Bagaimana kalau nanti dia meninggalkanku?'_ Sakura mulai berfikrian yang macam-macam.

Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju klinik, Sakura merasakan kepalanya yang pusing dan berkunang-kunang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, ketika dia berhenti, dia melihat ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari suami, istri dan 1 anak, Sakura tersenyum membayangkan kalau mereka adalah dia, Sasuke dan anak mereka. Akhirnya Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi sayang, kepla Sakura terlalu pusing sehingga dia pingsan di tengah jalan menuju klinik.

**Mikoto POV**

Ketika aku terbangun dan melihat kekamar Sakura, dia tidak ada dikamarnya, aku berfikir kemana dia sepagi ini. "Anak itu, kemana dia."

Ketika aku ingin bersiap-siap untuk pergi menemui suamiku, handphoneku berbunyi.

"Ya, halo? Iya, aku bibinya...apa? dirumah sakit? Baiklah aku segera kesana!" aku langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit, telepon itu dari seseorang yang memegang handphone Sakura dan memberi tahuku bahwa Sakura pingsan ditengah jalan, sampai-sampi aku lupa mengabari Fugaku.

**Normal POV**

Ketika Mikoto sampai dirumah sakit Sakura berada.

"Maaf, apa ada pasien yang bernama Sakura Haruno disini?" tanya Mikoto pada pusat informasi.

"Sebentar yah, kami cek dulu." kata suster yang bertugas disitu. "Ya, dia berada diruang pemeriksaan."

"Terima kasih suster." ucap Mikoto yang langsung berlari.

Ketika Mikoto sampai diruangan tersebut, dokter yang memeriksa Sakura keluar, dan memberi tahu informasi yang sangta mengejutkan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Mikoto panik.

"Baik, dia sehat, dia pingsan karena belum terbiasa dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, bayunya juga sangat sehat, nyonya tenang saja" ucap dokter itu.

'_Apa? Bayi?' _Mikoto terbengong sejenak. "M...maksud dokter?"

"Iya, selamat, anak ibu telah mengandung, dan usia kandungannya kini sudah 4 minggu." Ucap dokter.

Mikoto yang sedang bengong tidak tahu harus senang atau panik, di satu sisi, sia senang Sakura memberikannya cucu, disisi lain, Sakura masih sangat muda, bagaiman reaksi Sasuke nanti.

Akhirnya Mikoto menghampiri Sakura yang sedang melamun.

"Sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Bibi...apa kugugurkan saja.."

"Jaga bicaramu! Bayi yang ada di kandunganmu itu cucuku, ankanya Sasuke, kau harus merawatnya!" potong Mikoto.

"Tapi...bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak mau menerimanya?" ucap Sakura yang kini menangis karena khawatir.

"Sebulan lagi, sebulan lagi kau bertemu dengan Sasuke, beritahulah dia, dan kita beri tahu yang lain bersama-sama, tapi ku mohon, jangan gugurkan bayimu." ucap Mikoto yang mennagis.

Mikoto membawa Sakura pulang ke apartemen mereka, dia menyuruh Sakura untuk beristrahat, dia tahu ini kabar yang berat bag Sakura yang umurnya masih muda, akhirnya setelah dia membereskan segalanya, dia menghampiri Sakura di kamarnya.

"Sakura..." panggil Mikoto dengan sangat lembut, Mikoto datang dan duduk disampingnya. "Kau tahu, ketika aku mengandung Itachi, dia sangat nakal dikandungan, dia selalu menendang-nendang dengan semangat."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar cerita Mikoto. "Dan ketika aku mengandung Sasuke, dia sangat kalem, sehingga aku ragu apakah dia hidup atau tidak didalam perutku, ternyata dia tumbuh menjadi pangeran es." ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Hihihi...ternyata bawaan dari lahir yah." ucap Sakura yang kini tertawa.

"Sekarang, rawatlah anak ini dengan penuh kasih sayang, aku jamin Sasuke akan senang mendengar kabar ini." kata Mikoto sambil memegang perut Sakura.

"Iya." jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Mulai saat itu, Mikoto mulai memperhatikan pola makan Sakura dan kegiatan-kegiatannya, dia telah memberi tahu pihak sekolah, dan Sakura diizinkan cuti sekolah untuk kehamilannya dan sekali lagi, uanglah yang berbicara. Waktupun berlalu, kini kandungan Sakura sudah 2 bulan, dan saat ini jugala waktunya Sakura kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya Mikoto yang telah sampai di depan rumah Uchiha sambil memegang tangan Sakura, Sakura menghela nafas dan mengangguk, karena umur kandungan masih 2 bulan, jadi masih belum terlihat.

Ketika Sakura memasuki rumah uchiha, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki langsung memeluknya dan mengangkatnya.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa! Aku rindu sekali padamu." teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Jangan angkat Sakura seperti itu! Hati-hati." ujar Mikoto.

"Hahahahaa...sekaran ibu sudah benar-benar menjadi ibunya Sakura yah." ejek Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita makan siang bersama." ajak Fugaku.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa kau menikmati hukumanmu?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada bercanda.

"Hehhehee...begitulah." jawab Sakura cengengesan.

"Kalau Sasuke, dia sangat menikmatinya." kompor Itachi.

"Kakak, jangan mulai!" sewot Sasuke.

Suasana di meja makan yang begitu damai, Sakura yang tersenyum dengan secara terpaksa memikirkan apakah yang sebaiknya dia lakukan, ingin sekali dia memberi tahu Sasuke, tapi dia takut keadaan akan kacau, kalau dia sembunyikan, lama-lama perutnya akan membesar. Sasuke menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang tidak wajar, dan dia langsung menggenggam tangannya lalu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya, dan memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahukannya dulu.

"Sakura." panggil Mikoto pada Sakura yang telah berda dikamarnya. "Kapan kau akan memberi tahunya?"

"Aku belum siap, tunggu sampai aku siap." jawab Sakura.

"aku telah memberi tahu Fugaku." Ucap Mikoto yang membuat Sakura terkejut cemas. "Jangan khawatir, reaksinya diluar bayanganku, dia sangat senang akan mendapatkan cucu." Jawab Mikoto tersenyum.

"Aku sangat takut...takut sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, katakanlah kalau kamu sudah siap." Ucap Mikoto. "kau istirahat saja, jga kesehatanmu."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia tertidur dengan tangan memegang perutnya, dia sangat ingin memberi tahu Sasuke tentang kehamilannya, tapi dia sangat ragu, sehingga 2 bulan terlewati dan kabar Sakura hamil telah tersebar kecuali Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak tahu tentang kehamilan Sakura?" tanya Itachi pada ibunya yang sedang minum teh di halaman belakang.

"Aku meminta pada semua yang tahu untuk tutup mulut, Sakura ingin memberi tahunya sendiri." ujar Mikoto.

Kini usia kandungan Sakura telah 4 bulan, dan perutnya sudah agak membesar, Sakura sangat panik, bagaimana caranya untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi Sakura tersadar, dia tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikannya, dia harus memberi tahu Sasuke, apapun pendapat Sasuke, dia akan tetap merawat kandungannya. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui Sasuke yang sedang bersantai di kamarnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura sambil memegang boneka beruangnya untuk menutupi perutnya.

"Ah, Sakura...ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." kata Sakura dengan serius.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu serius sekali?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke, dan perlahan membuka boneka yang menutupi perutnya yang membesar itu, Sakura mengelus perutnya dan memandang ke wajah Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"S...Sakura..." kata Sasuke yang gugup.

"Iya, Sasuke...aku hamil." ucap Sakura dengan wajah serius.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan wajah terkejut, Sakura yang sudah menduga Sasuke akan berekspresi seperti itu mengatakan.

"Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan merawat bayi ini, kau suka atau tidak aku akan.."

Kalimat Sakura terpotong karena ciuman dari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Bicara apa kau..ini berita terindah dalam hidupku." ucap Sasuke yang sedikit menangis karena bahagia.

"B... benarkah? Kau...menerimanya?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja...ini anakku..anakku..." ucap Sasuke sambil perlahan menempelkan kupingnya ke perut Sakura. "cepat lahir dengan sehat yah, ayah dan ibu menunggumu di dunia ini."

Mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura menangis karena saking bahagianya. Di memeluk kepala Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan perut Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku harus ke dokter dulu nanti sore." ucap sakura.

"Aku temani, pokoknya aku temani." kata Sasuke ngotot.

"Hahahaa..iyaaa..kita pergi bersama yah." jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya, dia sangat lega telah memberi tahu Sasuke, dan dia sangat bahagia karena Sasuke menerima kandungannya. Ketika Sore tiba, Sasuke dan Sakura bersiap untuk berangkat ke dokter, mereka berjalan dengan tawa bahagia sambil bergandeng tangan.

"Wah, mau kemana kalian?" goda Fugaku.

"Mau kedokter yah, tapi kami ingin berjalan kaki." jawab Sasuke.

"Begitu, sepertinya kau sudah memberi tahunya yah Sakura." ucap Fugaku.

"Apa? Ayah sudah tahu? Oh...jadi aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu tentang kehamilanmu?" kata Sasuke jengkel.

"Ah, bukan begitu, aku hanya mempersiapkan hatiku untuk memberi tahumu." ucap Sakura.

"Maksudmu mempersiapkan hati?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hei heii..sudah snaa..nanti kalian telat." ucap Fugaku kepada pasangan yang mulai berargumen.

"Heehhe..paman kami pergi dulu yaah." pamit Sakura.

"Sakura." panggil Fugaku. "Kenapa kau masih memanggil paman?" senyum Fugaku pada Sakura.

Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Kami pamit dulu yah, ayah." ucap Sakura.

"Yaa..hati-hati kalin berdua." ucap Fugaku.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju klinik terdekat dengan bergandengan tangan sambil berbincang-bincang dengan tawa, seperti layaknya pasangan normal biasa.

"Oh iya, Sasuke, kau mau kasih nama siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hhhmmm...siapa yah, yang keren tapi juga bermakna, dan bisa dipakai untuk laki-laki atau wanita." usul .

Sakura dan Sasuke berfikir sejenak, dan tiba-tiba mereka mendapatkan ide nama, dan mengucapnya secara bersamaan. "Ashura" mereka saling pandang, karena kaget mereka mengeluarkan nama yang sama.

"Hahahaa...kenapa bisa sama?" kata Sakura.

"Itu namanya kontak batin." ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba dan ketika Sakura menoleh, Sasuke menicum bibirnya ditengah ramai umum dan memasangkan cinci di jari manisnya. "Maukah kau menikah denganku."

Sakura terdiam da melihat cincinnya, lalu dia memeluk Sasuke. "Iya, aku mau."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura kembali dan mencium kepalanya. "Kau mau kita merayakan pernikahan kita dimana?" tanya Sasuke,

"Pantaiii..ah tidak, di danau halaman rumah saja." usul Sakura.

"Usul yang bagus." jawab Sasuke.

Ketika mereka sedang berbincang-bincang tentang pernikahan mereka, tiba-tiba dikerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan, teriak seorang wanita tua yang telah kecopetan.

"TOLOOOONG...TANGKAP ORANG ITUUU...DIA PENCOPEEET!" teriak wanita itu.

Dan tiba-tiba seorang laki-lai bertopi merah dan menutupi wajahnya itu berlari menuju arah Sakura dan Sasuke, Sakura seakan memasag pose untuk menghentikan pencuri tu, lalu pencuri itu menubruk Sakura sehingga membuat Sasuke marah dan mengejarnya.

"Hei! Jangan lari kauu!" teriak Sasuke yang mengejarnya, Sasuke berlari mengejar pencuri itu bukan untuk menolong wanita tua itu, tapi karena dia telah menubruk Sakura yang kini tengah mengandung, Sasuke melihat pencuri itu berlari menuju tangga bawah, dan Sasukepun melompat dari atas dan mendarat tepat diatas sang pencuri, lalu Sasuke memukulnya sampai pencur itu tidak sadarkan diri, Sasuke mengambil kembali tas yang diambil oleh pencuri itu, tapi, tas itu telah berdarah, sedangkan pencuri itu tidak terluka sma sekali tangannya, Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, dia bergegas kembali pada Sakura. Ketika dia sampai di tempat Sakura, Sakura sedang dikerumuni orang-orang, Sasuke langsung menghampirinya dan melihat kondisi Sakura yang telah tertusuk perutnya oleh pisau, sepertinya ditusuk oleh pencuri itu saat dia menubruk Sakura.

"SAKURAAA! BERTAHNLAH!" teriak Sasuke yang panik.

"S...Sasu...keee.." rintih Sakura yang memegangi perutnya, darah yang begitu deras keluar dari perut dan mulut Sakura, untungnya ada seorang laki-laki yang baik hati memberi pertolongan pada mereka dan membawa mereka kerumah sakit.

Ketika sampai dirumah sakit, karena para suster melihat Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai anak bungsu Uchiha yang tampan, mereka langsung bertindk sangat gesit mengatasi Sakura.

"Sakura...bertahanlah..aku mohon.." ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dibawa ke UGD memakai kasur dorong.

"Tuan Sasuke harap tunggu diluar" ucap salah satu suster.

Sasuke bergegas menelepon keluarganya dan memberi tahu mereka apa yang terjadi.

"Ayah? Ayah...aku mohon datang kerumah sakit sekarang juga! Sakura...Sakura diaa..tertusuk dan dia..dia sekarang.."

'_Sasuke tenang! Kau berada dirumah sakit mana sekarang? Ayah segera kesana' _ucap Fugaku di telepon.

"Aku di rumah sakit Konoha...ayah...cepat datang.." ucap Sasuke lemas.

Sasuke menutup teleponnya dan menutup matanya sambil berdoa agar Sakura dan bayinya tidak apa-apa, lumayan lama penganan Sakura didalam sana dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha telah tiba di rumah sakit.

"Sasuke..bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan siapapun, saat ini yang dia inginkan hanya keselamatan Sakura dan bayinya. Ketika mereka sedang tegang menunggu kabar, Dokter yang telah mengatasi Sakura keluar.

"Dokter! Sakura...dia..." ucap Sasuke gugup.

"Dia selamat, tapi mendapat jahitan yang lumayan dalam, dan...siapa suaminya?" tanya dokter itu.

"Aku...aku suaminya." jawab Sasuke dengan cepat yang mendapat pandangan sedih dari Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi yang sedang memegangi adiknya itu.

"Aku turut berduka cita untuk calon anakmu, istri anda telah keguguran." ucap dokter itu.

Sasuke mematung mendengar kabar berita ini, baru saja Sakura memberinya kabar yang sangat menggembirakan, tapi dalam waktu sesaat kabar itu berubah menjadi buruk.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" teriak Sasuke yang menangis. "Sialaaan! Kenapaaaa! Kenapa tuhan tidak puas membuatku dan Sakura menderittaaaaa!"

Itachi memeluknya, Mikoto menangis di pelukan Fugaku, Sasuke tetap terus menangis kencang tapi tertahan karena tidak mau Sakura tahu, dia menangis sampai seluruh tubunya gemetar.

"Kau boleh menemui istrimu." ucap sang dokter.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Itachi, dan Itachi mengangguk menandakan kalau Sasuke harus menemui Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dan perlahan menemui Sakura, dia melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri, Sasuke mendekati tubunya dan memegang perutnya yang kini telah menipis, Sasuke mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, dia berlutut disamping Sakura dan memeluk perutnya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak berguna ini...aku tidak dapat melindungimu...maafkan aku.." itulah yang diucapkan Sasuke berkali-kali disamping Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Itachi memasuki ruangan yang berisi hanya dengan kedua pasangan kekasih itu, dia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berlutut dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Kalau kau bersedih seperti ini, kasihan Sakura...pasti dia yang paling terpukul atas hilangnya anak kalian." ucap Itachi sambil menenangkan adiknya yang masih menangis.

Fugaku dan Mikoto pulang sementara untuk mengambil baju-baju Sakura dan Sasuke, sedangkan Itachi menemani Sasuke yang sedang menunggu Sakura sadar. 5 jam pun berlalu, Sasuke tertidur disamping Sakura sambil memegang tangannya, sedangkan Itachi tertidur di sofa.

"Ngh..." Sakura mulai tersadar dan menggerakkan tangannya yang sedang digenggam Sasuke. Gerakannya membuat Sasuke kaget dan terbangun.

"Sakura...bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir sambil memegang wajah Sakura, suara Sasuke membuat Itachi juga terbangun dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sa...suke~" ucap Sakura dengan lemas, dia memegang wajah Sasuke dan tersenyum pahit. "Ashura~...dia..." lalu Sakura mulai menangis dan tangannya yang lain memegang perutnya.

"Iya, aku tahu...aku tahu." ucap Sasuke yang juga menangis dn memeluk Sakura yang sedang terbaring, Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke dan menangis pelan.

"Maafkan akuu..." ucap Sakura.

"Jangan! Aku yang minta maaf, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf..." jawab Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Huhuhuuuuu...Sasukeeee~~" tangis Sakura.

Mikoto dan suaminya yang baru datang melihat mereka bedua berpelukan sambil menangis, Mikoto bisa merasakan perasaan Sakura yang kehilangan bayinya, sebagai ibu, dia sangat paham perasaan Sakura, Mikoto memeluk suaminya dan menangis.

"Ini pasti sangat berat bagi Sakura." ucap Mikoto.

"Pasti, karena itu kita tidak boleh meninggalkannya, kita harus mendukungnya." jawab Fugaku.

Mikoto memasuki ruangan Sakura dan menenangkan Sakura yang sedang menangis, ketika Sakura sudah mulai tenang Sakura meminta untuk dirawat dirumah saja, karena dia merasa sudah agak mendingan, dan permintaan itu tadinya ditolak oleh Sasuke, tapi Sakura mengeyel untuk dirawat dirumah.

"Jangan! Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?" tolak Sasuke.

"Sasuke aku mohoon, aku janji akan mematuhi larangan dan sebagainya dari dokter, dan aku janji akan beristirahat dengan benar dan teratur." mohon Sakura.

"Tidak apa Sasuke, kita kan bisa memanggil dokter kalau ada apa-apa." ucap Fugaku.

Sasuke melihat kearah wajah Sakura yang memelas meminta untuk pulang, akhirnya dia menyetujinya.

"Dengan satu syarat." ucap Sasuke. "Kau harus tidur satu kamar denganku."

"Sasuke! Jangan bercanda" teriak Fugaku.

"Aku tidak bercanda yah, aku ingin menikah dengan Sakura secepatnya." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau masih sekolah!" bantah Fugaku.

"Lalu? Aku bisa melompat kelas dengan nilaiku dan lulus dengan cepat, setelah itu aku akan meneruskan salah satu perusahaan Uchiha dan menghidupi Sakura." jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"S...Sasuke..." Sakura merasa tidak enak hati pada Fugaku, dia tidak menyangka aklau Sasuke akan mengucapkannya didepan orang tuanya. Fugaku melirik kearah Sakura, lalu pindah ke Sasuke, dan akhirnya dia menghela nafas.

"Hhhh...ternyata kalian sudah sangat besar yah...sangat tidak terasa, baiklah, jangan kecewakan aku." senyum Fugaku pada anak bungsunya itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih ayaah."

"Heii...jangan lupa kalau kau melangkahi aku Sasuke." ucap Itachi.

"Ah...kakak..iya, maaf." kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, asal kalian bahagia aku senang kok." ujar Itachi sambil memegang kepala Sasuke, lalu dia memandang Sakura dengan lembut. "Selamat yah." ucap Itachi.

Sakura memandang Itachi kembali dengan kelembutannya. "Terima kasih kak."

Akhrinya mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah, Sasuke mengangkat Sakura ke kursi roda karena Sakura belum kuat untuk berjalan, mereka barjalan menuju mobil, dalam perjalanan Sasuke melihat Sakura yang wajahnya kelihatan seperti masih bersedih, dia menggenggam tangan calon istrinya itu dan tersenyum lembut, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan juga tersenyum, tapi tidak bisa dibohongi, dari tadi Sakura terus menerus memegang perutnya yang sudah kosong itu.

Sesampainya dikediaman uchiha, Sasuke membantu menurunkan Sakura, dan mereka mengangkat barang-barang Sakura yang tadinya untuk menginap, ketika mereka masuk kerumah, terlihat Ino sedang duduk diruang tamu menunggu mereka datang.

"Akhirnya datang juga." ucap Ino. "Aku dengar kau keguguran Sakura? Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" ucap Ino dengan ramah.

Sakura terbengong melihat perubahan sikap Ino yang tiba-tiba, begitu pula Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Ah...iya..aku..."  
"kau tahu...itu artinya ucapanku menjadi kenyataan, .." ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sinis.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak mungkin berubah drastis menjadi baik pada Sakura." ucap Itachi.

"Ino, tolong jangan membawa masalah lagi, aku dan ayahmu berteman baik, aku tidak mau sampai terjadi permusuhan karena ulahmu pada Sakura." ucap Fugaku.

"Waah...jahat sekaliii...aku kan kesini utnuk mengucapkan selamaat." ucap ino pada mereka, mereka bingung, apa yang mau diucapkan Ino, bahkan mereka belum memberi tahu siapa-siapa tentang pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Selamat untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Selamat karena kau telah keguguran! Hahahahaha." tawa Ino sambil melalui Sakura keluar, tapi langkah Ino terhenti karena pundaknya dicengkram oleh seseorang, ketika Ino menoleh, dia terkena tamparan yang sangat keras sehingga dari bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"S...Sasuke!" teriak Sakura, ya. Sasuke lah yang telah menampar Ino.

"K...Kau! berani-beraninya kau..!"

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MELEDEK TENTANG GUGURNYA ANAKKU! KUBUNUH KAU SEKALI LAGI BERUCAP SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ino, maaf sebaiknya kau pulang." ucap Mikoto dengan tegas yang sepertinya telah mengambil resiko untuk tidak berteman lagi dengan keluarga Yamanaka. Itachi menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Ino yang ditampar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!" teriak Ino sambil berlari keluar dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Hahahaha...Sasuke...kau terlalu kereen tadi, hebaat!" ucap Itachi.

"Tidak baik memukul wanita, tapi entah kenapa saat kau menamparnya aku merasa sangat puas." ucap Fugaku.

"Yaa...aku juga spontan." jawab Sasuke yang melihat kearah Sakura, Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke seolah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Waktu pun berlalu, Sakura terkadang masih merasa sedih tentang bayinya yang mati, kalau dia merasa sedih terkadang dia pergi kedanau untuk menenangkan dirinya, sedangkan Sasuke, dia sangat sibuk untuk mengejar nilai agar dia bisa lompat kelas dan cepat lulus, Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan memilih homeschooling, Itachi yang kemudian lulus meneruskan salah satu perusahaan Uchiha, dia membantu Sasuke agar bisa lulus dalam waktu yang cepat.

Tanggal pernikahan pun telah diputuskan, Ino yang telah mendapatkan tamparan dari Sasuke tidak berani lagi menampakan dirinya, dia pun pindah sekolah dan tidak ada lagi kabar darinya. Sebelum pernikahannya diselenggarakan, Sasuke terkadang sering tidur bersama dengan Sakura dikamarnya, Akhirnya Sasuke lulus dengan cepat, dan tiba waktunya saat pernikahan mereka.

"Sakura." panggil seseorang yang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang didandani, saat itu Sakura sangat cantik, dia memakai gaun pengantin yang panjang berwarna putuh dan memegang satu buket rangkaian bunga.

"Ah...Neji." sapa Sakura.

"Kau cantik sekali." puji Neji.

"Hehehe...terima kasih." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura..." panggil Itachi. "Sudah siap?"

Sakura mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Itachi, Itachi membawanya kedalam gereja. Neji mengikutiny dari belakang dan berhenti di bangku tamu.

"Seharusnya aku yang berdiri disana." ejek Itachi menunjuk memakai matanya kearah Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pendeta memakai tuxedo putih panjang.

"Hihihi...maaf dan terima kasih ya kak." ucap Sakura.

"Iya, selamat yah." jawab Itachi.

Itachi menemani Sakura hingga Sakura berada disamping Sasuke, wajah Sakura tertutp tudungnya yang tembus pandang, Sasuke melirik kewajah Sakura.

'_Astaga, dia cantik sekali.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu, dan menerimanya dalam keadaan senang dan susah, dan setia selamanya sampai mati?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia." jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Haruno Sakura, apakah kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu, dan menerimanya dalam keadaan senang dan susah, dan setia selamanya sampai mati?" tanya sang pendeta kepada Sakura.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, terlintas kejadian-kejadian dulu sebelum mereka bersama, disaat pertama kali orang tuanya dibunuh, saat keluarga Uchiha mengasuhnya, saat mereka berkuda bersama, saat masuk sekolah pertama, saat Sasuke melindunginya, saat terjadi kesalah pahaman di ferrish wheel, saat selesainya kesalah pahaman dan kejadian di rumah pondok dekat danau, lalu sampai terakhir kejadian dikamarnya.

"Ya, aku bersedia." jawab Sakura.

"kalau begitu silahkan tukarkan cincin kalian sebagai tanda sumpah dan dipersilahkan untuk mencium pasangannya masing-masing." ucap Sang pendeta.

Sasuke memasukkan cincin kejari manis Sakura, begitu juga Sakura, dan tiba saatnya Sasuke membuka tudung Sakura, ketika Sasuke membukanya Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, saat itu Sasuke merasa senyuman Sakura sangat hangat dan seperti malaikat, Sasuke memandang lembut kearah Sakura dan berfikir dia sangat beruntung memiliki Sakura, lalu dia mencium Sakura dengan lembut, Sakura pun membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Tiba saatnya Sakura melemparka buket bunganya, ketika Sakura melemparkannya, Naruto melompat tinggi dan menggapai bunga itu lalu memberikannya pada Hinata, dan itu membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

"Sasukeee! Selamat yaah, jangan lupa datang ke pernikahanku dan Hinata!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang ingin memasuki mobil pengantin.

"N...Narutooo.." teriak Hinata malu.

Didalam mobil, Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, lalu Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat.

"Akhirnya aku membuatmu tersenyum." ucap Sasuke.

"Hehehee...Sasuke." bisik Sakura ditelinga Sasuke."Aku telat 2 bulan."

* * *

huaaa...tamaat...maaf yah kalau kalian ngga suka endingnya, tapi inilah original ending buatanku, maaf baru bisa update sekarang, sebenernya udah selesai dari kemaren2, tapi baru sempet update sekarang, hhhh...

makasih yah yang udah review, tanpa kalian aku g mungkin update cepet..hehee...

makasih, makasiih, makasiiih..

baca ceritaku selanjutnya yang berjudul " Love Or Mission? " dicerita ini, aku mengubah sifat beberapa karakter dari Naruto, jadi maaf yah kalo ada yang ngga suka...^^

tengkyuu...tengkyuuu...


End file.
